Star Wars the Clone Wars: Planet Serpents
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to "The predator and the jedi". It has been a year since the Jyun and now a new threat rises on a distant planet where it's population has disappeared. Will the jedi be able to find out what happened to the people or suffer the same fate. Ahsoka/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey okay I really want to apologize for doing this for the third time. I didn't want to do this but after playing the video game of Aliens vs. Predator for the ps3 I just couldn't help but decided to drop the other predator sequel "Rise of the predators". I am really sorry for doing it but I give you my word this one I will not drop because this one will have an enemy worst than the ones I had in the rise of the predators. In fact many will know who this or these foes are because they are the greatest enemies, rivals, and prey for our predator friends. Also i know title sucks just go with it please.**

**Right okay well this new sequel will take place around season three after the last episode. Around a month after the end of season three to be exact so I hope this makes up for what I did and again…sorry for doing this. Now then I don't own anything of star wars, the clone wars, or from the movies of alien and predator just my oc characters.**

**Now then it is time for the first chapter to start enjoy.**

**Prologue**

_Gildon _

Deep in the outer rim was a planet called Gildon. The planet was once a green planer where there used to me trees, jungles and life on the planet. That was until a few years before the clone wars it was taken over and stripped mined. That was until the planet was taken over by the republic when the separatist tried to invade it to use its resources to build more of their droid army.

The facility was used for several colonized for scientist and miners to occupy to either build weapons or conduct experiments. The republic base has been able to make their defenses powerful enough to prevent the separatist from getting in.

However a few months later the entire base became abandoned leaving no one left. There were still the vehicles the clones used but there was no one there to use them. There was no sign of life in the facility. That was until there was a sound of footsteps echoing all around the facility. It was a man who appeared in his 30s wearing some kind of lab coat. He was running through the halls and was looking back hearing somekind of screeches. He finally made it to a door and tried to open it but the door wouldn't open.

The man panicked and began banging on the door. "Dr. Ross please let me in I'm begging you please let me in" shouted the man as he continued banging on the door but hear nothing. "Jennifer please I'm begging you please let me in I don't wanna die please" shouted the man but again heard nothing but the doors locking on tight.

The man then tried to open another door near him but couldn't open it either. The screeches soon got louder and louder so the man pulled a gun from his back pocket. He then shot off several rounds at the vents and floor trying to hit whatever it was making those noises.

"You're not going to get me you hear me you're not going to get me!" shouted the man as he continued shooting till the sounds stopped.

The man knew that he didn't hit anything and that the creatures were still near. He guessed he didn't have much rounds left and didn't want to end up the same way as his comrades did. So he took the gun to his head and waited for the worst to come. "You're never gonna get me never!" shouted the man some more as he closed his eyes and prepared to do what he was going to do. "See you freaks lat-(click)" the man opened his eyes when he realized his gun was out of rounds.

The man soon tried to get some more rounds till he dropped the clip to the floor which fell through. "No no damn it no" whined the man when he tried to get his round clip back but it was too late. He then heard something behind him hissing. The man was now sweating fast and he was shaking out of fear. He hesitated to turn around knowing what was behind him. The man soon turned his head around to see what was behind him. And then when he did he let out a shrilling high pitch scream followed by a loud roar both echoing through the entire facility till there was nothing but dead silent once again on Gildon.

**Well I hope this keeps you busy and I hope this makes up for redoing the sequel again for the second time. I think many might know what was it that killed our young doctor and don't worry if those who don't know it they will soon. **

**I know this chapter is short but believe me the next one will be longer so I hope you all like it. I will update soon and I will have the next chapter ready and it will be longer than this one. Please leave me some reviews, I won't update till I get some more reviews on this chapter. At least three will do see you all next time and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter has arrived just as I promised. Now then I hope many will like this next chapter and just as I also promised this will be a longer chapter than the last one and this one many will probably guess already like wolf and General Herbison have already guessed on who attacked our young scientist in the last chapter. Well time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars, the clone wars, or from the movies of predator or aliens just my oc characters. Enjoy everyone.**

**Arriving to Gildon**

_It has been a year since the death of the demon Jyun and so far things have gone well for the republic. Although the war continues the jedi are now confident they can end the war thanks to the Nexus route they attained thanks to Master Piell who passed away months ago. Meanwhile the jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano were preparing to go through the Nexus route when the jedi council obtained a distress signal from the planet of Gildon. _

_It seems the republic base on the planet has no responded for days until yesterday when they receive an emergency distress signal. The jedi council has send Anakin Skywalker, his padawan Ahsoka Tano, and a scientist who was in charge of the facility Dr. Eric Ross to find out what happened on the planet and to its people._

_The Resolute_

The republic cruiser the _Resolute_ had just come out of hyperspace and had their sights on the planet of Gildon which was protected by several republic cruisers that were ordered not to go down to the planet till the jedi arrived.

"General Skywalker we've have just arrived to the planet of Gildon are you and your men ready for takeoff?" Admiral Yularen asked who was on the bridge of the _Resolute_ waiting to hear from Anakin Skywalker.

"We're ready Admiral you may open the open the doors when ready" Anakin said as he was on board a transport ship with his padawan Ahsoka Tano next to him along with close to 25 clones and Dr. Eric Ross who was in his quarters getting his things ready for takeoff.

"Very well good luck to you sir and we will check in on you in a few hours" Admiral Yularen said as he gave one of the men the signal to open the hangers and soon the transport ship began to take off.

As soon as the ship left the _Resolute_ Ahsoka looked out and saw almost five republic starfighter ships surrounding the planet which made Ahsoka wonder why there were so many ships surrounding this planet.

"Hey master I was wondering why are there so many ships here defending this one small planet?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well Gildon has some important minerals and materials that the pirates once used to help build their ships and make their weapons. That was until the separatist found out about it and had planned to use it till Master Windu took the planet before they could build their weapons" Anakin said as he explained to his padawan why the planet was so important. "We discovered some of the minerals and materials on this planet that could help us with the war so we have sent our best ships to protect this planet so that the separatist don't try to take it back."

"I guess that does explain some things huh? Still I wish instead of building weapons they could try to rebuild the planet to what it once was" Ahsoka said.

"I know snips but I wouldn't worry according to our information the scientist on the planet were trying to figure out a way to regrow the plant life back to the planet. And so far they are on their way to doing so. That was until we lost contact with them" Anakin said as his expression turned to seriousness when he mentioned the republic losing contact with Gildon.

"Yeah I was thinking if they lost contact why don't they have the ships surrounding the planet to go down there and investigate?" Ahsoka asked.

"They did send some ships but they soon disappeared and the Admiral decided to go down with some more ships till again they disappeared so the council decided not to take any risks and they send us to investigate" Anakin said as he explained to his padawan why the council send them.

"Do you think it was a separatist attack master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Impossible my dear" Eric Ross said as he entered the cockpit of the ship with Anakin and Ahsoka. Eric Ross looked to be in his 30s and was wearing a white lab coat, black pants, shirt, and glasses. "My wife Jennifer Ross created a powerful electrical barrier design to prevent droids from getting in."

"Ahsoka this is Dr. Eric Ross he is one of original scientist that created the labs on Gildon. Dr. Ross this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano" Anakin said as he introduced Ahsoka and Ross to each other.

"Nice to meet you padawan I have heard much about you and I am glad you came along for this mission" Eric said as he extended his hand to shake with Ahsoka's.

"Nice to meet you too and thank you Dr. Ross" Ahsoka said as she shook the hands of Dr. Ross.

"Dr. Ross we are glad you are coming with us though I wished you had stayed on the _Resolute_ this mission may become too dangerous to have a civilian onboard with us" Anakin said.

"True but my wife is down there Skywalker and she needs me. That and because you also need someone who knows all about the facility and its codes for you to enter in" said Eric.

"He has a point master" Ahsoka said agreeing with Eric about him coming along.

"True but we have R2 and he can hack into the system with no problem right buddy?" Anakin said as he turned to his astro droid who beeped in agreement.

"Sorry General Skywalker but my wife and my security system prevents any kind of hacking from any droid. If the droid does try to hack the computer then the computer will upload it with a virus and cause it to crash" Eric said.

"I see still just in case we do need him R2 will be coming with us" Anakin said.

"That's fine just don't blame me if your droid gets damaged" Eric said.

"Sir we should be arriving on the planet soon so buckle up the turbulence is going to get a little rough" Captain Rex said as he told the others to get seated.

"Thanks Rex well we better get ready for landing then" Anakin said as he headed towards his seat.

"I'll be back master I need to get something from my room I'll meet you guys when we land" Ahsoka said as her master nodded and she went off to her room. Once there Ahsoka checked her things before landing. Just then a small necklace fell out of her bag and she bend down to pick it up. Ahsoka sat down on her chair and fasten herself in for landing as she inspected the necklace. Ahsoka recognize the necklace as the same one Jyun had made her almost eight months ago. This was the last time Ahsoka ever saw Jyun again.

After that night where Ahsoka and Jyun kissed on top of the abandoned building Jyun had been visiting her in the temple whenever he had the chance or when she was out in the city. Ahsoka loved spending her time with Jyun and knew he loved it as well. The two would spend time together talking, having fun, or even fall asleep in each other's arms. On Ahsoka's birthday Jyun had made her a special necklace that he made himself. Ahsoka loved it and that was the best birthday she ever had. But then a few weeks later Jyun disappeared and he didn't leave anything for Ahsoka to tell him where he went. This hurt Ahsoka especially when Sherri came by to see her telling her that Jyun had left and had a message for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka remembered the message like it was yesterday, Sherri told her that Jyun loved Ahsoka very much but he couldn't risk her getting caught by the council and risking being expelled. He knows Ahsoka had told him she didn't care but he did and he didn't want her to throw away her life for him. She deserved someone better and didn't deserve a murder as a boyfriend. Despite what he has done for her and the republic he was still a murder and he didn't want to get her hurt because of his past. Sherri finished saying he left his ship for her to keep and hoped for her to help Sherri find a good place to live.

When the message was done Ahsoka broke down in tears while Sherri held her close both sadden that Jyun had left them but for Ahsoka it hurt her the most. Since what happened Sherri had helped Ahsoka keep her emotions from being read by the council and Ahsoka helped Sherri find a place to live with. Which was with Senator Padme Amidala who was an old friend of Sherri and Ahsoka had told her about everything that happened. She knew she could trust Padme and knew Sherri would be safe with her. As for Jyun's ship the _Nightshroud_ Ahsoka decided to let it stay with Sherri in case she ever needs it. Ahsoka goes back to the ship once in a while but after a while she stopped going as it caused her too much pain remembering the time Jyun was with her.

Of course despite spending her time controlling her emotions it didn't help most of the time. But Ahsoka knew she had to and hoped if she ever meets Jyun he would explain to her on why he left her and why he didn't say a word to her face. Soon Ahsoka snapped back to reality when she felt the ship shake. She put her necklace away into her pocket and held on tight as the ship was beginning to enter the planet's atmosphere.

_Republic Base_

Soon the transport ship landed into the planet of Gildon where they landed near the republic base. The jedi checked the area to make sure there was no trouble around. The jedi and the clones soon walked down the ramp and the clones went off to check the area to make sure there was no sign of any enemy and to see if the area was secure for Eric Ross to come down from the ship.

"Sir the area looks secure" Captain Rex said.

Anakin nodded and ordered two of the troops to bring Dr. Ross down from the transport ship. Anakin and Ahsoka looked around and saw the area was indeed abandoned and it didn't look like there were any signs of a droid attack. But what they found odd was there was no bodies anywhere around.

"I got a bad feeling about this master. If this was an attack where are the bodies or any signs of a fight" Ahsoka said as she tried to sense for any signs of life but couldn't sense anything.

"I know snips let's just hope we find some survivors and find out what happened around here. Dr. Ross mind showing opening the doors for us?" Anakin said as he turned to Eric Ross who walked towards the door with the clones behind him and activated the door panel where he punched in some codes and soon the door opened with a screeching as a its being pulled open.

They soon saw some kind of barricade blocking the entrance which everyone wondered why they had it up. "It looks like they were barricading themselves from something sir" the clone Fives said.

"The question is what was it they were hiding from?" Anakin said as Ahsoka and him used the force to move away all barricade so they can get in. "Ahsoka, Rex stay here with Dr. Ross while we check the area to make sure it's all secured."

"Understood sir" Rex said as Ahsoka, several of the men, and him stayed with Dr. Ross till General Skywalker told them to come in.

Anakin and his men checked all around the building seeing that there did seem to be a fight taken place inside the base. They saw burn marks on the wall and ceiling. They also spotted some of the doors to be ripped opened and soon of the clones called Dek found something. "Sir check this out" Dek said as Anakin walked over and saw a huge hole on the floor.

"What do you think sir?" Alpha asked as General Skywalker checked the hole and saw it was burned.

"Looks like something burned through here and fell all the way down there" Anakin said as he pointed down to see the hole was indeed deep. Whatever melted through the floor melted through almost the other floors below the facility.

"How deep do you think it is?" Dek asked.

One of the clones Kip grabbed a small rock and threw it to the hole waiting to hear how deep it went. After a few seconds they finally heard the rock hit the ground. "That is one deep hole what do you think did this sir?"

"I don't know but all I know it is that whatever did this looks like they are long gone" Anakin said.

"Sir the area looks secured and we think we found the lab of this facility" Arrow said as he contacted Anakin through the comlink.

"Understood we're on our way" Anakin said as he also contacted Ahsoka as well. "Ahsoka the area is secure meet us at the lab and bring R2 and Dr. Ross."

"Understood we're on our way master" Ahsoka said as Rex, the men, and her led Eric and R2 towards the lab of the base to find out what they found.

Anakin arrived to the lab first and saw that the room seemed to be the only one that wasn't damaged or destroyed like the other rooms he saw. The clones and Anakin looked around the room seeing some of the computers were still on and so were the lights. One of the clones then entered into another room where they found something they didn't expect to find.

"Uh sir you may want to come in here" Fives said as Anakin and the other clones entered the room and were surprised by what they found. There was somekind of weird liquid containers with three strange creatures inside of them. Anakin walked forward to one of them and saw a good look at them.

Soon Ahsoka and the others arrived to see what Anakin was looking at. It was some kind of eight long finger-like creature with a long tail and it look like an arachnid. "What in the world is that?" Ahsoka asked as she walked forward near her master.

"I have no idea I have never seen anything like this before. Dr. Ross have you seen this thing before?" Anakin asked as he turned to Dr. Ross who seemed just as surprise as Anakin was.

"No I haven't" Eric said as he walked over towards the others.

"I thought you said you knew all about what was going on here" Alpha said.

"I did…most of it but this is something else. I have never seen this thing before nor has my wife ever mentioned it before" Eric said as he walked over towards one of the tables and grabbed a holopad to see it had all the info on what they were doing with these things.

"It looks like they found these things a month ago in one of the mines. According to the info they found what appeared to be an abandoned ship that had been buried here from the looks of things for almost a thousand years ago" Eric said as he told the jedi what he found.

"No way a thousand years? But how could the eggs be still alive?" Rex asked.

"It appears the ship had the ship a cryo-stasis machine that kept them from aging and alive" Eric explained.

"So how do you think the colonist found it?" Alpha asked/

"It seems during one of their digs one of the miners accidently drilled of and broke the hull. This caused the cryo-stasis to deactivate defreezing the eggs. They said one of the eggs opened up and it seems one of these things go onto one of the miners faces attaching itself to him" Eric explained.

"Did they get it off?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka and him backed away from the creatures thinking they were still alive and didn't want one of them on their faces.

"They tried but it had its tail wrapped around the man's neck that if they tried anything it would have suffocated him. It also seemed that he was kept alive with somekind proboscis or tube down the man's throat, supplying it with oxygen" Eric said as he continued.

"Did they ever get it off or did it remained on the man's face?" Ahsoka asked.

"Actually after an hours of the creature being on his face it just got off him and died. What happened to the man is not here but it does show that the rest of the eggs were brought here but they kept only two alive and the others were dead" Eric said as he put away the holopad.

"Alive?" Kip said as he approached one of them and tap on the glass. "They look dead to m-" suddenly one of the creatures leap itself at the glass surprising everyone that it was alive along with the other one as well.

"Ewww that thing is disgusting" Ahsoka said as she saw what look like the creatures mouth in a tube form sucking on the glass.

"Yeah hey Kip looks like its love at first sight huh" Dek said as laughed a bit that Kip got jumpy.

"I wouldn't worry about it, it seems the glass has been special made to prevent that thing from getting out or anything from breaking it out" Eric said as he examined the creature.

"Did they have a name for this thing?" Anakin asked as he looked at the strange creature.

"They had a scientific name for it but the other men seem to call it a facehugger" Eric said.

"Why a facehugger?" Rex asked.

"I guess maybe because it attached itself to its victims face like a hug" Ahsoka said as the other men seem to agree with the name.

"Fascinating isn't it Skywalker and it makes you think doesn't it?" Eric said.

"Fascinating not much but makes me think what?" Anakin asked as he turned to Eric.

"Well if this thing came from an egg…then what laid the egg?" Eric said making everyone wonder what could have made this thing. Eric then handed Anakin the holopad and showed him the image of the egg they found the creature in. "The egg you see is too big for this thing to make so the question is how big the creature was that laid the egg which contained our small friend here?"

"Maybe it was the same thing that caused everyone to disappear if not killed everyone" Alpha said causing everyone to assume the same thing as well.

Before Anakin said anything one of the men contacted him saying they found something. Anakin understood and everyone soon headed up to the control room to find out what they found.

When they got to the control room the clone Hacker showed the jedi what he found. "Sir we may have found where the people are" Hacker then began to punch in some numbers and showed them the image of a super-powered processing station where they build dangerous weapons. "Right here sir in this small part of the facility there is signs of life in this area I think that's where the others are."

"Well done, Rex contact Admiral Yularen and tell him to send down some drop ships" Anakin said.

"No need Skywalker according to the holopad it seems we have made several gunships for you to use. It seems they haven't had a chance to use them yet so they should be all right to use" Eric said.

"That's even better all right Rex let's get out the gunships and go find some survivors. In the meantime Kip and Dek stay here with Eric while we go see if we can find some survivors" Anakin said.

"Yes sir" Kip and Dek said in unison.

"All right the rest let's go" Anakin said as the others nodded and followed Skywalker out of the room and to the processing station.

_Meanwhile_

Out of the planet a small ship was heading towards the planet. The ship was disguises in a cloaking form preventing the republic ships from spotting it. Soon the ship came within range of the planet and began to enter into the atmosphere.

The ship entered the planet and soon began to find a place to land a few miles away from the republic base. The ship slowly landed on the ground as the heat that came from the ship showing how fast it came into the planet. The ship had landed on top of a canyon that over look the republic base giving whoever landed a clear view.

Then the doors of the ship began to open and out from the ship came a dark hooded figure wearing a strange mask. The figure jumped out of the ship and walked over near the edge of the cliff till he stopped. The figure looked down on the republic base and saw two dropships landing. The figure took out his binoculars and saw the clones and two jedi getting on the ship.

One of them was a Togruta girl which he seemed to had his focus on the most. The figure threw the binoculars back in the ship and took out some weapons. It took out a wrist gauntlet, two small discs, a whip, a blue liquid, staff, and a mask. The man put the mask on and grabbed a small bag as well. The figure pressed something in his ship and then pulled out a hover-bike. The figure pressed a button from his gauntlet and rode off to follow the dropships while a small beep came from his ship.

After getting a few miles from his ship the ship suddenly exploded destroying the ship as the figure followed the dropship and the jedi on board it.

**Well just like I promised I made the chapter longer than the first one right? Now then the next one will be up as soon as I can. So please be patient and please leave me some reviews to tell me what you all thought of the chapter. Thanks for reading this story and goodbye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here and so far it seems all is going well. Thank you to those who left me reviews and are enjoying the story so far. Now for those who probably read the last chapter yes you are correct the creature you read was the same one from the movies Aliens. Nice little bastards aren't they? Wait till you meet the big ones in this chapter. I will explain more about this in the end of the chapter. I don't own anything of star wars, the clone wars, or from the series of Aliens and Predators just my oc characters enjoy.**

**Meeting the Serpents and the return of the Demon**

_Processing station_

The republic dropships soon arrived to the processing station where the civilians were hopefully alive. Once the ships landed the doors opened allowing the men and the jedi to come out. Once everyone was off they got a good view of the processing station in front of them and were amazed on how big it was. It looked like an old factory used to build machines but it was a lot bigger and there appeared to be no one around.

"Looks like just like in the republic base this place is also abandoned" Ahsoka said as she looked around the facility but couldn't see or sense anyone around.

"Yeah let's just hope we have a better chance in finding some here than before. All right men listen up there are two entrances into the facility. Commander Tano will take the upper levels while I take the lower levels. If you find any survivors then it is our mission to get them out of the building in one piece if you find any hostile enemy then take them out understood?" Anakin said as the clones all understood and Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

"Snips you think you can handle leading the men to the upper levels?" Anakin asked.

"I'll be fine master just be careful from what I found out from Eric he said if we shoot at the pipes we could cause an explosion and get killed" Ahsoka said remembering that inside the pipes were dangerous and flammable chemicals that can cause an explosion if triggered.

"Not to worry snips oh by the way here Eric said this is what the clones on this planet used to track any signs of the enemy" Anakin said as he handed Ahsoka a small device. "It's supposed to me a motion tracker so if you find any signs of the enemy you will know about it."

"Thanks master good luck and may the force be with you" Ahsoka said as she led her troops inside.

"Same to you snips be careful" Anakin said as he saw Ahsoka and her men go inside the building. "All right rex you and your men ready?"

"Yes sir" Rex said.

"Good let's head inside then" Anakin said as he and his men went inside the building and followed the stairs.

Inside Ahsoka had her lightsaber on while her men had their helmet lights on to see into the dark. Ahsoka had Alpha and Fives right behind her along with the other eight men she had with her. Ahsoka checked her radar and saw that she was close to where the civilians were till she noticed something on the wall.

Meanwhile Anakin, Rex, and the other nine men that he had were nearing the location on where the people were till Ahsoka contacted him. "Master come in you there?"

"I'm here snips what's up?" Anakin asked wondering what his padawan wanted.

"We found something, something that I don't think the people here made" Ahsoka said as she looked around on the ceiling, walls, and floor. It appeared to be somekind of black liquid catacomb. Fives touched it and it felt moist. "We found somekind of catacomb that doesn't look like the people here made."

"Hold on wait….um snips this catacomb wouldn't happen to look black and is moist right?" Anakin asked as he and his men encountered the same thing where they were.

"Let me guess you found something similar to mine as well?" Ahsoka said assuming her master found something similar to the one she found.

"Yep and I agree it doesn't look like the people did this…more likely it was our 'guest' who did this" Anakin said as he and his men checked the entire area and how far it goes. "And from the looks of things I can assume there is more than one."

"Got it we'll keep an eye out master just do the same with you" Ahsoka said as her men and her became more serious and kept their guards up.

"You too snips see you in a bit then" Anakin said as he led his men deeper inside.

Soon Ahsoka and her troops made it to the room where the civilians were. There they found something very shocking. They found the people all right but they were all attached to the walls with somekind of liquid and oozing goo keeping them trapped like a cocoon. Before Ahsoka could tell her master she found the people she noticed that they were dead. All of them look like something broke out of their chests. One of the clones pointed to the floor near the dead civilians and there they saw the same egg Eric had showed them and the same facehugger creature but it was dead.

Ahsoka sighed and turned away from the dead people almost throwing up by the smell of the dead carcass. "Men check for any survivors while I contact General Skywalker" Ahsoka said as the men understood and went to find some survivors. "Master can you hear me?"

"I hear you snips what's up?" Anakin said as he also entered the room but bellow.

"Master we found the people…their dead it looks like they had that facehugger creature attached to them like Eric said. And it looks like whatever they it killed the people" Ahsoka said not wanting to look back at the dead bodies behind her.

"What do you mean what happened to them?" Anakin asked wondering what his padawan meant.

"I don't know but whatever it was burst out of their chest killing them. I think whatever those facehugger things do in the end causes it to come out of the victim" Ahsoka said as she turned back to her men but kept her view of the dead bodies.

"I see okay snips try to find any survivors if you can't find any of them then well you get out of there then" Anakin said disappointed that they didn't make it in time to save the people.

Ahsoka soon turned off her communicator and followed her men to see if they found anyone. Alpha soon came across another body who he guessed was dead too. It was one of the missing clones and he knew who it was. "Looks like Blade is dead too I can't believe it" Alpha said.

"You knew him?" Fives asked as he approached Alpha.

"Yeah I served with him one time before he was assigned to this job. I hope to find the bastards that did this" Alpha said as he checked any signs of life from Blade.

At that moment Blade's eyes opened and Alpha was shocked to see he was alive. "Commander we found a survivor. Blade it's me Alpha listen we're getting you out of here trooper" Alpha said as he tried to keep his friend safe.

"Ki-kil-kill me pl-ple-please" Blade pleaded.

"What are you talking about we're getting you out of-" "Ah ahhhhhhh!" shouted Blade as something was moving inside his chest. Alpha and Fives backed away as the men and Ahsoka arrived to see what was going on.

Soon something burst out Blade's chest and Blade let out a loud painful scream. It was a small creature with no eyes, covered in blood, and then let out a loud screech. "Shoot it!" Ahsoka ordered as Alpha aimed his blaster at the creature and shot it multiple times killing it as it let out a loud screech before it died.

Unbeknownst to the jedi and clones above them on the walls several black looking creatures began to move and make their way down the walls and towards the clones and the jedis.

"Ahsoka what's going on what was that? I heard gunshots talk to me" Anakin asked.

"Master we found a survivor but something burst out of his chest like the others. He's dead and we killed whatever it was that came out of the clone" Ahsoka said explaining what happened.

"All right snips get your men and-" "Sir we've got movement" Rex said interrupting Anakin as his radar was detecting movement. "Men battle position Ahsoka get your men ready as well and be on guard."

"Got it master men spread out but stay in two got it?" Ahsoka said as her men all separated except for Fives and Alpha who were busy getting Blade out of the cocoon so Ahsoka stayed with them till they finished.

As the troops looked around for any signs of trouble the creatures soon continued to make their way down to the men. While the other half of the creatures made their way to where Skywalker and his men were.

One of the troops then saw something nearby and went to check it out while his buddy kept a guard up. The clone walked towards what he saw and got a good look at what he saw. It was a huge and it had a long elongated cylindrical skull, it had no eyes, it had black skin, its form looks to be vaguely bipedal, a long segmented tail with a sharp tip at the end, and it had three fingers with sharp claws on it.

"Hey Mac what did you find?" the clone asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is its dead. Mind shining me your light Wreck?" Mac said as he checked the body to make sure it was dead. While the clone gave him some more light but before the clone could check it the light soon disappeared.

"Hey I said give me some…hey where did you go?" Mac said as he saw Wreck was gone. As he got up to look for Wreck then he heard a hissing near him. The clone turned around and saw the creature standing over him. The creature was indeed taller than him and he was hissing at him showing his sharp teeth and drool.

The clone tried to shoot the creature but the alien grabbed his gun and lifted him up with ease. Before the clone could call out for the others the alien opened its mouth and then a second small mouth appeared and quickly killed the clone by piercing its mouth through the helmet and into the skull of the clone.

Just then one of the other two clones saw the alien and opened fired on it. "Contact we have contact" the clones said as they shot the alien creature killing it. But as they did two more appeared from the walls and grabbed the men.

"Ahsoka what's going on I'm hearing gunfire" Anakin said as he looked up and saw shooting going on.

"We got contact master and it looks like their coming off the wall" Ahsoka said as she activated both her lightsabers and ordered her men to fall back in.

Anakin ordered his men to look out for the creatures but it was too late one of them grabbed one of his men and lifted him up from the ground. The clone next to him opened fired and tried to kill the creature but he missed. Then Anakin noticed that where the clone was shooting near the pipes and tried to stop him but it was too late the blast hit the pipe and caused an explosion killing the clone and four others near him.

Anakin and his men ducked out of the way and soon were getting up. "Uhhhh man is everyone okay?" Anakin asked wondering if everyone was okay.

"Yeah we're okay general just a little groggy" Rex said as he got up along with the rest of the men as they grabbed their weapons.

"Master you okay we heard an explosion?" Ahsoka asked wondering if her master was okay.

"We're fine snips listen get yourself and your men out and meet us back at the ship" Anakin said as he ordered his padawan to leave.

"But master we can help just hold o-" "Commander look out" Alpha warned Ahsoka as one of the creatures tried to sneak up on her but she used her lightsaber to cut off the creatures arm. The arm fell on the floor where its blood became acidic and burned through the floor.

Ahsoka and the others backed away as the acid burned through Just then one of the clones behind the others was grabbed by alien creature and was pierced him with his sharp tail. The clones shot the creature but its blood hit the clone it killed and one of the other men as the acid hit him in the face burning through his helmet fast and then his face.

"We need to go now" Ahsoka said as she ordered her men to retreat while she covered them. "Master we're heading back to the ship you should get going too."

"Got it we'll head there as soon as we can just-" Anakin stopped when one of the creatures tackled his men so he used his lightsaber to cut the creature but as he did the alien's blood hit the clone and soon the acidic blood began to burn and kill the clone alive. "Damn it we'll catch up when we can Ahsoka just get to the ships now."

Ahsoka and her men went through the tunnel and headed out of the facility till one of the clones got tackled from behind and was getting dragged back into the room when Alpha shot it in the head. But soon more began to come out of the room. "Fives get the men out of here I'll catch up when I can" Ahsoka said.

"No sir we're staying" Fives said as he opened fired on the creatures but soon more came.

"I said go now that's an order!" Ahsoka shouted as Fives knew he had to listen to the order and he led his men out. "Hey uglies follow me come and get me" Ahsoka said as she tried to distract the aliens by having them follow her.

Ahsoka went through a door near her and ran down the halls. Ahsoka then came across another room with stairs which she climbed up hoping it would lead her out of the facility. One of the aliens however grabbed her by her foot and tried to pull her down. Ahsoka couldn't risk using her lightsaber and get burned as well so she used the force to push the creature back and continued climbing up. Ahsoka then got to the door and opened it revealing she had just climbed to the top of the roof. She looked over and saw the dropships were still there but her men or Anakin were on the ships. As she tried to get down from the roof one of the aliens tackled her and caused her to lose her lightsabers. The alien creature had his hands on her arms keeping her from moving and had its legs preventing Ahsoka from kicking her. Ahsoka knew she was trap and couldn't get the creature off of her. The alien moved its head towards her and was showing off its teeth hissing and drooling on Ahsoka.

**I guess this is the end master I am so sorry for failing you. Sorry everyone I have failed you all. And Jyun if you're still alive I just hope you know I will always love you and goodbye.** Ahsoka thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the worst to happen as a small tear ran down her face. As the alien was about to kill her something wrapped around the creatures neck and pulled it off of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw who it was that pulled the creature off of her. It was a six foot two inches tall man wearing a silver colored metal armor, a wrist gauntlet on both his wrist, he had also a metal boots with three sharp steel picks on both ends of the boots, dark combat pants with a metal kneepads, a utility belt, and a metal mask (Same as the one from Alien vs. Predator 2). Ahsoka soon realized who it was and was shocked to know who it was.

The man had a whip with sharp blades on it and had it wrapped around the alien's neck as the creature tried to escape the whip but the figure had his whip tight around the creature not wanting to let it get away. Suddenly one of the aliens came out of the door and charged at the man.

"Look out!" Ahsoka shouted warning the man who had somekind of weapon on his shoulder which shot off three red dots at the alien's head soon once all three connected the weapon fired off a plasma shot blowing up the alien's head. Once the man had no more distraction he soon pulled the whip back and quickly it cut the aliens head off.

Ahsoka looked surprised and shock by what she saw and knew right there on who this person was as the man approached her. "Are you okay Ahsoka?" the man asked as he kneeled down on Ahsoka to check if she was okay.

Ahsoka didn't say anything she just looked at the man and placed her hand on his mask before finally saying something. "Jy-Jyun?"

The man soon put one of his hands behind his helmet and removed what appeared to be tubes attached to the mask and removed them. Once they were off the man removed his mask to reveal his face to Ahsoka. His skin was dark, he had in his outer eye green and in his pupil yellow, and his hair was long black. The man was who Ahsoka expected it to be it was her boyfriend Jyun.

**Chapter three is over and I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. Yes if you have noticed the creatures are the xenomorphs from the movie Aliens. Also for those who know all of the movies of Aliens these scenes I picked are based from the second movie. Where they aliens face the marines and so many I assume will know what will happen in the future. But to keep it original I have made some changes to it so I hope everyone enjoys what happens next.**

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter later and bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here and I'm sure many knew who the person was that arrived in the second chapter right? Well then anyways for those who read my sequel of "Warrior's of the force I need to tell you that I will be working on this story for a while and won't be updating the other till I am done with this one.**

**Reason for doing this is because I have so many ideas for this one that I don't want to forget any of them. But don't worry I will upload more from the other as soon as I can so please be patient.**

**Another thing I want to say is thank you for those who all left me reviews for the last few chapters. Thank you and now here is the chapter you all have been waiting on to read. I don't own anything of star wars, the clone wars, or from the alien and predator series. Here it is chapter four enjoy.**

**Past revealed and Stranded**

_Processing Station (Ahsoka's pov)_

I stood on the roof of the processing station still surprised by what just happened. After almost eight months of being gone Jyun was back and he had just saved me from two alien creatures that attempted to kill me. I couldn't believe he was back it almost felt like I was dreaming till I felt something cold on my arm.

"Hey Ahsoka I said are you okay?" Jyun said as I snapped back to reality and saw he had his hands on my arms which were cold.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine just careful your hands are kind of cold" I said as Jyun understood and took his hands off my arms and helped me up. "Jyun is that really you? Please tell me I'm not dreaming?" I said as I still couldn't believe it was really Jyun I was seeing.

"It's me Ahsoka I'm back" Jyun said as he smiled while I let out a small smile as well. Before we could talk some more we heard more of those creatures coming. "We got to go now!" Jyun said as he ripped off one of the fingers from the aliens and picked me up bridal style then carried me towards the edge of the roof which I knew what he was going to do.

"Jyun wait maybe we can-" however it was too late Jyun jumped off the roof as I closed my eyes and buried my head into his shoulders as I felt us falling to the ground fast. Jyun landed on the ground so hard that he created a small crater. I opened my eyes and saw we were back on the ground as Jyun gently put me down. "Don't ever do that again" I said.

"Sorry had no time to think of something else now get to the ships I'll catch up as soon as I keep these things from getting to the ships" Jyun said as he put his mask back on and activated his plasma cannon so he could began shooting at the creatures that were climbing down the roof.

I ran towards the ship where I saw no one was at the dropships. "Pilot where are the others?" I asked.

"I don't know sir I haven't seen them yet" the pilot responded. Then right on cue the others began to come out of the processing station. It was Fives, Rex, Alpha, Tex, and Master Skywalker.

"Master hurry up!" I shouted as the clones began shooting at the alien creatures that were coming out of the station.

"Rex get you men on the ship now!" Anakin ordered Rex and his men on the ships first while he used the force to push the aliens back. When he did that I used the force to bring down the entrance to keep them from coming. "Take off now."

"Wait master we're missing one more" I said as I pointed to Jyun who was fighting several of the aliens that made it to the ground. He kept them back with his whip and for those who did come close Jyun killed them with his plasma cannon.

"Ahsoka isn't that?" Anakin soon recognized who it was and I could sense his hostility acting up. "Trooper shoot him!"

"No master wait he's on our side" I said keeping the clones from shooting Jyun.

"On our side? Ahsoka that's Jyun he's not on our side he's a murder Rex shoot him" Anakin ordered Rex as he aimed his blaster at Jyun who had his back turned on us.

I couldn't risk them killing Jyun not after I just got him back. So I did something that would probably get me in trouble but I knew I had to do it. Before Rex could fire I got off the ship and stood in front of the others.

"Ahsoka move now!" Anakin demanded that I moved.

"No I won't let you kill him master" I said refusing to move or let them hurt Jyun.

"Ahsoka I'm giving you an order now move" Anakin said as he sounded more mad than before.

"No master he saved my life, those things nearly killed me if it wasn't for him. I owe him and just look he's not letting them come after us he's killing them see" I said as I pointed to Jyun who was holding his own against the creatures.

Jyun had continue using his whip on the alien creatures which wasn't lasting very long for him as I could see more of them were coming. Jyun looked down and saw the floor was covered in fuel. Jyun quickly began moving his whip faster above him till he quickly slash the ground several times causing a flash which ignited the flames and incinerated the creatures blowing them up but the wave from the explosion pushed Jyun back as well but he landed on his feet but fell on one knee obviously tired from what he had just did.

Anakin knew this was his chance to take down Jyun but Ahsoka was standing in front of their shot of finishing him. "Ahsoka if that is Jyun then we have to take him down now."

"Master please just listen to me trust me he isn't the same Jyun you once knew please trust me" I said almost begging my master not to kill Jyun.

Just then we heard more screeches coming from the building and soon we saw many of the aliens coming out of the building. Too many even for Jyun to defeat. "Time to go pilot take off snips get on the ship now" Anakin said as I climbed onboard the ship but then turned to Jyun.

"Jyun come on get on the ship" I said as Jyun hesitated at first but soon realized he couldn't take them all on so he ran towards the ship and got on it. Both dropships got out before the creatures could catch us and we flew off towards the republic base.

As we headed off towards the republic base I sighed in relief that we made it out alive. Well most of us at least. "Master what happened to the others?" I asked to Anakin.

"They're gone, and from what I can see you lost most of your men too" Anakin said as he turned to the others. I nodded as I saw the only ones left were Fives, Rex, Alpha, and Tex.

"I can't believe it we came here with 25 men only to lose 17 of them to those things. What we're they?" I asked.

"I don't know but we'll worry about that later right now" Anakin then turned to Jyun and activated his lightsaber. "You are under arrest Jyun."

"Master what are you doing?" I said as I tried to stop Anakin but Rex and Alpha stopped me.

"Ahsoka enough this is Jyun isn't it?" Anakin asked me though it didn't matter if I said it wasn't or not since he knew it was indeed Jyun.

"Master yes it is him but please he's not a threat he is not a bad guy anymore" I said pleading for my master to listen to me.

"He killed hundreds of clones and killed two jedi not to mentioned tried to kill Obi wan, myself, and you right?" Anakin said as he reminded me of Jyun's past sins.

"Yes he did those things but master it wasn't his fault" I said trying to keep Anakin from killing Jyun. "He saved my life when he saved me from grievous, he fought Dooku, and he is the reason we caught Kane."

"That doesn't excuse his sins he is under arrest so put your hands up or-" Jyun suddenly moved forward towards Anakin ducking his lightsaber and coming out from behind wrapping his arm around Anakin's neck with his other arm placed on his back.

The clones moved their blasters at Jyun who had Anakin trapped. "Make one more and I will pierce his back killing him. Lower your weapons now" Jyun demanded.

Anakin tried to say something but the grip Jyun had kept him from saying a word. I knew since he couldn't say anything I would be the one in charge. "Lower your weapons now" I ordered.

The clones knew Jyun was serious so they lowered their weapons. "Now then you will listen I your right Skywalker I did those things and you have the right to arrest me" Jyun said as he removed his arm and threw Anakin back at us. "But not before I take care of these things and prevent them from leaving."

Anakin coughed a little and then turned to face Jyun with a confuse look on his face. "You know what these things are?"

"Yes and I-" Suddenly we saw the other dropship being attacked by one of the alien creatures that somehow got onboard the ship. The pilot lost control and headed towards us. Our pilot tried to move out of the way but it was too late the ship hit our wings and caused us to fall.

"Brace of impact!" Rex shouted as we held on tight with Jyun shielding me as we were about to crash. We soon hit the ground hard as the last thing I saw was Jyun holding on to me with me holding on to him.

_(Jyun's pov)_

I slowly began to open my eyes but saw it was dark. I realized that I still had my mask on and it must have been damaged when we crashed. I got up and bang on the mask hoping it would work which got it working again. I then remembered about Ahsoka so I looked over and sighed in relief that she was still alive next to me unconscious. I checked on her only to find some small cuts on her arms and her legs but nothing else.

I slowly got up picking Ahsoka up bridal style and went looking for her friends. I could feel my body was a groggy but I toughed it and went to check on the others. As I walked over towards where the others were I saw Anakin getting up and I could tell he was hurt. I set Ahsoka down and walked over to Anakin.

"You okay?" I asked as I offer a hand to Anakin who looked at it and scoffed as he tried to get up.

"I'm fine I don't need your help" Anakin said as he tried to get up but his left leg gave out.

"Look I understand why you despise me but trust me I am not your enemy. So please let me help you and prove to you I am not your foe" I said trying to get Anakin to trust me.

"Why should I trust you?" Anakin said as he looked at me.

I knew it wouldn't be easy for him to trust me so I removed my mask and placed it on the ground next to me and revealed my face to Anakin. "Because I know what I did to you and everyone was wrong and I know you will never forgive me" I said. "But I give you my word the only thing I am trying to do is make up for my sins by helping you guys and make sure another one of Kane's mistakes don't harm anymore people."

Anakin despite his feelings against Jyun could sense the boy was telling the truth and could sense he wasn't lying. "Okay first I may not trust you but for some reason Ahsoka does so I will trust you for now. And second you said Kane's mistake, does this mean those things were made by Rolland Kane?" Anakin asked.

"Not exactly but he is responsible for them being alive" I said when we heard the other clones who seemed to be alive groaning a bit in pain. "Go help your friends while I check if we have a way back to the base."

"Got it" Anakin said as he struggled to get up but finally found some strength in his left leg to get up. Once he got up he walked over to find the others while I checked on Ahsoka to make sure she was okay.

I could see she was finally coming to I waited a bit till I finally saw her beautiful blue eyes opening up. I smiled and glad to see she was okay. Ahsoka looked a bit hurt but soon I saw her return the smile. "Jyun" Ahsoka said.

"Hi Ahsoka…how have you been?" I asked.

"Great despite nearly getting killed but still fine" Ahsoka said as she slowly sat up with me helping her. "What happened where's Master Skywalker?"

"He's fine a bit bruised but alive" I said as I told Ahsoka the others were around.

Ahsoka sighed and was glad everyone was okay. After a minute both Jyun and Ahsoka kept quiet till Ahsoka broke the silence. "Jyun why did you leave?" Ahsoka asked.

I sighed and knew she would bring this up. I had almost eight months to prepare to tell her what I needed to tell her. "Ahsoka I-" before I said more Anakin came back with four other clones one of which was being carried by the others. "I'll tell you later" I whispered to Ahsoka who understood.

"How you feeling snips?" Anakin asked.

"A little sore but I'm all right…thanks to Jyun" Ahsoka said as she turned to me.

"Well then I guess thank you Jyun for saving her" Anakin said which I could tell he was having trouble actually saying thanks to me.

"There is no need for any thanks what we need to do right now is get out of here and back to the ships before more of those things come" I said till Ahsoka grabbed my hand.

"Hold on Jyun do you know what those things are?" Ahsoka asked.

"If you do then perhaps you should tell us so we can be prepare for them next time" Anakin said as the others waited for me to tell them what I know.

"Fine but let's do it while we walk otherwise it will get dark by the time we get back to the base and they mostly come out at night…mostly" I said as I helped Ahsoka up and we headed off to the base before more of those things came back.

"I don't know much about their origins but all I do know is what I found out through going through all of Kane's files and encrypted files" I said as we continued walking through the rocky terrain towards the republic base.

"Rolland Kane? He created these things?" Ahsoka said remembering my old creator Kane.

"Not exactly, a long time ago around 25 years ago Kane and his mentor came to this planet to conduct some experiments through the minerals of this planet. One day Kane and his mentor accidently discovered this alien space ship that looked to have been around for almost a thousand years."

"I remember that but I thought it was the miners who found the ship" Rex said as he and Fives carried Tex who had an injured ankle.

"Nope it turns out Kane and his mentor found it first. They entered the ship with several of their assistance and found out the ship was suppose to be send to a different planet but crashed landed her due to some engine problems. They never found out what happened to the crew but what they found in the ship is what they were carrying."

"Let me guess some eggs" Anakin said which caused Jyun to stop.

"Okay how much do you guys already know so I can skip some parts of my story?" I said sounding a bit annoyed that they already know some of the things.

"Sorry continue" Ahsoka said allowing Jyun to continue talking.

"Okay well one of their assistance got a weird looking parasite on his face and so they closed the ship off and tried to pry the thing off but I assume you already know why they couldn't?" I said as I turned to the others who all nodded. "Anyways the parasite got off the assistant after a few hours and then hours later something came out of his body. I assume many of you saw what happened inside right?"

"Yeah somekind of small creature came out of Blade and it killed him" Alpha said remembering what happened to his brother.

"That's right unfortunately neither Kane nor his buddies killed the creature as they caught it to experiment with it. After a day or two the creature grew to be the monsters you see. They had a scientific name for it but one of the other assistances called it a xenomorphs which seemed to fit well with the creature so that's what they called it."

"So what happened with the xenomorphs?" Anakin asked.

"Somehow it escaped and it started killing off all the other assistance until it was down to Kane and his mentor. They were able to kill it but Kane's mentor died so Kane honored his mentors wishes and went back to the ship destroyed all the eggs and closed off the door warning no one to go inside" I said as I finished telling them what happened.

"That doesn't sound like Kane. I would guess he took one of the eggs for experimenting with them" Anakin said.

"I did too till I found out that these things were too dangerous to control and this was around before he went insane. He knew these things were too dangerous to keep around because of what damage they can do. Plus when he found out about the Yautjas he decided to focus on them than the xenomorphs."

"And if I remember correctly that's the DNA he used to create you right?" Anakin said as Jyun once again stopped by what Anakin said.

"Master" Ahsoka whispered to her master knowing about Jyun's past and didn't want to bring it up thinking it would make him feel bad.

"It's okay Ahsoka…yes I was created when he used half the DNA of a former jedi child and the DNA of a Yautja. For nearly my entire life I have lived with this curse of what I am and what I was made to do. I didn't want to do these things but once I started killing the predator side of me wanted to continue fighting and proving myself I was the best in the galaxy" I said remembering how I was a year ago before meeting Ahsoka.

"But soon I met good people like Ahsoka who saved me from my path and helped me get on the path of redemption. I know it will take a long time to earn forgiveness but if you don't give me that then I understand and will understand if any of you want revenge" I said knowing mostly the clones wanted revenge for the fall of their brothers that I had killed.

"We do want revenge but we know our brothers wouldn't want us to kill you out of vengeance. They would want us to continue fighting for the republic and fight for the people of the republic" Rex said as the others agreed with him.

"Killing you is not the jedi way but we will be bringing you in Jyun for what you have done" Anakin said.

"Wait master Jyun just said he-" "Fine" I said interrupting Ahsoka.

"Wait what?" Ahsoka asked confused by what I said.

"Anakin is right I have done many horrible sins Ahsoka. Sins that can't be forgotten or forgiven just because I helped you and stop Kane" I said as I turned to Ahsoka. "I need to pay for my crimes and I will allow you to take me in Skywalker after I kill off these things once and for all before they can escape Gildon."

"Deal now what else do you know about them?" Anakin said before noticing the sun was getting lower.

"Later right now we need to get back to the others and get you guys off this rock" I said as we headed off to the base.

"Right Rex contact the pilots tell them to have the ship ready for takeoff and contact Dek and Kip to get the good doctor on the ship for when we get there" Anakin said as he ordered Rex to contact the others while Ahsoka approached me.

"Jyun why are you doing this you don't have to go to jail you've changed" Ahsoka said.

"I know I did but I can't forgive myself for what I did to the clones and your friends. I need to pay for my sins Ahsoka" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Please understand this Ahsoka."

"I do Jyun but is that why you left me because you felt guilty for what you did?" Ahsoka asked till we saw Anakin walking towards us. I mouthed to her 'later' and she nodded understanding.

"Okay the ship is getting ready we should pick up the pace and get to the ship soon" Anakin said.

"Then there is no time to waste then" I said as we continued heading towards the base to get to the ship before it had a chance to take off.

_Republic Base_

Back in the republic base the pilots on the ship Duke and Wreck were getting the ship ready for takeoff. "Hey Wreck hurry up Rex told us to get the ship ready for takeoff" Duke said as he was checking everything to make sure it was all ready for liftoff

Wreck was in the running towards the elevator that would lead him to the hall then to the cockpit when he touched the button he felt something that felt like goo and sticky. "Wait hold on I found something" Wreck said as he looked around to see what could have left the goo.

"Just hurry up and get up here" Duke said.

"Fine fine I'm coming" Wreck said as he pressed the button and wiped the goo off his hands.

Meanwhile Dek and Kip were escorting Eric Ross to the transport ship. When the motion tracker began to go off. "What is it?" Eric asked.

"Looks like the radar detected something. Whatever it is its close by" Dek said.

"It looks like whatever it is it's in the landing platform" Kip said. "It could be the others you know."

"Maybe except there is five where the platform are and we know two are with us" Eric said as the clones realized whatever it was they needed to check it out.

"Stay close sir" Dek said as he had Eric behind Kip and him for protection.

Meanwhile back on the ship Duke was waiting for Wreck to show up but hasn't heard from him since he last talked to him three minutes ago. Before he could contact him he heard the door open behind him. "It's about time where have you…" Duke turned around and saw a huge black creature with it hissing at him and opening his sharp teeth. Duke tried to go for his gun but the creature grabbed him from behind and used is second mouth to pierce his head through the chair. Duke who still had his gun accidently blasted the control panels and continued till he was finally dead.

The creature soon began to pull the body off the seat when suddenly it heard a noise and then a long spear staff went right through the creatures head killing it. Jyun soon revealed himself by turning off his cloaking device and retraced his spear back into a small staff. Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the room after Jyun had taken care of the xenomorph.

"Nice job though I wished you killed it before it could kill the pilot" Anakin said as he saw the body of the alien melting through the floor from the blood that came out of it.

"Sorry had to make sure the other two were dead first. How bad is it?" Jyun asked Anakin about the control panels.

"Damn it their destroyed and it's not just the control panels it looks like the engines have been taken out as well" Anakin said as he checked the damage of the ship.

"Can't we fix them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sorry snips we can't and it looks like the communication is down too…we're stuck here till Admiral Yularen sends down another dropship. Which is going to be for another five hours" Anakin said.

"So the question is can we survive five hours on this planet with those things out there?" Jyun asked as they saw the sun was now going down and so the jedi must come up with a plan on what they can do to survive five hours on a planet filled with serpent like monsters that in only a few minutes they took out almost all of their men leaving them with only two jedis, one predator, six clones, and one scientist. This was going to be a long five hours as the sun finally sets down and a loud screech can be heard all nearby signaling the aliens are soon coming for them.

**Oooooooh this is starting to get good huh? Now we see Jyun is back, Anakin trusts him for now, will Jyun explain to Ahsoka why he dumped her, and will our heroes get off the rock before our alien friends come a knocking? Stay tune to find out…bye and please leave me some reviews please. Oh and also a message to Wolf read the reviews and you will know the answer to your questions. Thank you for writing some reviews and see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and last time we saw our heroes stranded on the planet of Gildon with their ships destroyed and communications down it seems the only thing they can do is wait till help comes for them. Will help arrive in time before our serpent friends the xenomorphs arrive? Let's find out shall we? I don't own anything of star wars, the clone wars, or from the series of aliens and predator.**

**Truth revealed**

_Republic Base (Ahsoka's pov)_

After the transport ship was destroyed we decided to barricade ourselves in the republic base until help arrives. But Jyun had told us that these things could get into vents including the vents in the ceiling which lead us to believe that's how they got through the defenses of the civilians who barricaded themselves in the building in the first place. Dek, Kip, and Fives went off to seal the doors and vents. While Tex was being looked at by Alpha who was helping his leg heal. The rest of us except for Eric who was in the lab dissecting the dead facehuggers to find out more about them for us to use. While he did that we were discussing on what we were going to do. And waited to hear what Jyun had to tell us about these things.

"Okay last time we talked to Admiral Yularen was a few hours ago so once we don't report in he will send some more dropships so we can get off this rock" Anakin said.

"Can't R2 fix them?" Ahsoka asked.

"While we were getting out butts kicked he found out the communication array was taken out. From the looks of things these creatures took them out before we arrived and after the distress signal was send" Anakin said.

"Speaking of your astro droid where is he?" asked Jyun who was checking on the bases control systems to see if they were working well.

"He's off checking to see if the power was going to last us till help arrives" Anakin said. "That's all we can do right now is wait till help arrives?"

"I guess but sir shouldn't we now worry that these things might see the dropships when they come and attack them?" Rex said which was what I was thinking as well.

"True but once the hour is up we will head up to the roof where they should be able to see us. Once they do get to the roof we will hold our ground till help arrives" Anakin said as he finished explaining to us the plan. "Jyun what do you think?"

Jyun who was now looking through the security cameras to make sure there was no sign of the creatures heard us call him and caused him to turned to face us then responded. "That sounds like a plan but let's just hope you buddies get here soon otherwise we won't last very long against these things."

"Jyun you said you knew a lot about them mind telling us more like what are they besides their names?" I asked remembering Jyun was going to tell us the truth about these Xenomorphs.

"Right of course well as you know the other half of my DNA that Kane cloned me from was a Yautja. It turns out I also gained some other things from the Yautja. His knowledge, experience, fighting skills, and memories" Jyun said as he turned back to the screens before turning them off. "In these memories it turns out these Yautja knows more about these Xenomorphs because his kind has been fighting these things longer than any other known species."

We all sat down and began to listen to Jyun as he told us about the Yautjas and the Xenomorphs. "I don't know where they are from but when the Yautjas found these things they saw that they have found worthy prey for them to hunt. Since then they used the xenomorphs as tests for each clan members to hunt and prove they are worthy to carry the mark. In fact in a distant planet that is outside our system there exists a planet where the Yautjas used to hunt."

"Wait you mean beyond the outer rim no way" Rex said surprised that there was more life beyond the outer rim.

"Make sense the jedi have traveled all around the galaxy for thousands of years and we never found anything like these Yautjas or these creatures before" Anakin said.

"Shush please go on Jyun" I said shushing Anakin and Rex since I wanted to hear more.

"Thank you, now then on this planet they helped the natives on this planet build pyramids and they were viewed as gods. Every 100 years they come back to hunt, they have several humans become sacrifices and hosts for the xenomorphs. Once the creatures have grown the younglings go and hunt them to prove themselves to their clans…however if the hunters fail and the creature's population grows beyond the number the hunters are used to then they make sure nothing survives" Jyun said as he finished explaining to us about what he knows about the Xenos and the Yautjas.

"I can't believe it, if the Yautjas you were clone from had trouble beating them then I can see why we didn't do so well ourselves against them" I said surprised that the Yautjas with all their weapons that Jyun had told me about could have so much trouble against these things. But then again from what happened today I can see they had so much trouble.

"These things aren't creatures you can underestimate. They are smart, strong, and can strike from almost anywhere. They adapt to their areas and can learn which means they could probably find another way in here and catch us by surprise" Jyun said.

"They may be strong and smart but we will stop them. We just need to get back to the ship and get some more reinforcements" Anakin said thinking with more troops we can take them.

"I doubt it Skywalker, these things know all about your weapons and know how to get around them. Especially if they have you outnumbered" Jyun said.

"What do you mean outnumbered?" I asked.

"Think about it the eggs Kane didn't destroy were probably a few of them. Which means one of the facehuggers that infected a clone or a civilian had a queen inside of them so-" "Wait queen what queen?" Anakin said interrupted Jyun.

"Oh right well think about it these eggs must have come from somewhere right? And it makes sense that they have a queen making the eggs right?" Jyun said which did make sense to a lot of us.

"Wait if there was a queen then how come we didn't see it back in the factory?" Rex said.

"The queen is hidden away somewhere well protected since. Probably somewhere big since she is bigger than the xenomorphs we encountered in the past. See sometimes a queen will lay an egg that contains a facehugger than can have queen in it. The queen xeno inside the host will take days for it to come out depending on the condition of the host. However in times when the queen is killed one of her subjects transforms into a queen so that she can make more eggs and their population can regrow" Jyun said.

"Let me guess the Yautjas knew this and kept a queen of their own so she can make eggs for them to hunt?" Anakin said assuming what Jyun was going to say next.

"Yes that's right actually they hid the queen nearby so the eggs could be transported closer to the sacrifices. But if the hunters don't kill the xenomorphs soon then they could find the queen and the population of the Xenos would go too much for them to stop. Still what I can't figure out is how the people here didn't know about these things Kane's message should have told them about what was inside" Jyun said as he sat down near one of the chairs.

"What message?" Anakin asked curiously by what Jyun said.

"Kane left a message warning everyone not to enter the ship. That warning should have told them to stay away I just don't understand" Jyun said.

"Eric said that the miners pierced the ship while they were digging they didn't find any message" I said explaining to Jyun by what Eric told us earlier.

"Wait Eric? You mean Eric Ross?" Jyun said as he stood up.

"Well yeah he was in charge of the facility along with his wife Jessica Ross. Though I don't know what we are going to tell him since we didn't find his wife and the chances of her still being alive…." Anakin said realizing that the chances of them finding Jennifer alive were not good.

"Of course she's dead it's because he killed her" Jyun said angrily.

"Wait what do you mean?" I said wondering what Jyun was saying.

"Jennifer isn't his wife she his twin sister. And she happens to be a friend of mine. How else do you think I found out about this place? It's because she told me where it was after these things got loose" Jyun said as he told us the truth about Jessica.

"Explain Jyun what are you talking about?" Anakin said who seemed very serious by what Jyun had just said.

"Jennifer and before I met you guys, she was a friend of my doctor and she helped me design my ship. Anyways a few months ago she told me her brother and his miners found this ship which contained the alien eggs. Eric left the next day but had a droid left behind. While he was away he gave the droid orders and it did what it was told" Jyun said as he began to tell us the real truth about what happened. "Anyways the creature that infected one of the miners was kept alive and the droid allowed it to grow which became the queen. Eric ordered the droid to use civilians to make more of the xenomorphs. The clones who were wounded, the elderly, the men, the females…hell even the children."

We were all shock that Eric would do these things. We didn't want to believe it but if it was true then Eric was responsible for the death of all the people who died here. "What happened next Jyun?" Anakin asked as I could see his fist was clutching tightly and I could tell he was angry by what Eric did as were the rest of us.

"Jennifer told me that several of the men and her tried to hold off so while she contacted me. She told me my Yautja side hunted these things and I could help them against the Xenos. She didn't want to risk getting more help which they could suffer the same faith as the other men" Jyun said as he sighed not wanting to tell what happened next.

"Why didn't Eric say anything to the republic or tried to help his sister?" Rex asked.

"He had his droid get all the info they had on these things and had them on a holopad. Jennifer begged her brother to help but he refused saying she would ruin what he was trying to do" Jyun said.

"And what was he trying to do?" I asked.

"To control these creatures. That's what he wanted to control them. He thinks if he can control them they can be used to help end this war. Jennifer knew it was impossible so she contacted me to come help her…but damn it (THUD!) I was too late" Jyun said as he slammed his fist through the metal table breaking it.

I walked towards to Jyun and placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "She died before we got here right?" I asked Jyun who nodded.

"If you excuse me I need to go for a walk" Jyun said as he walked off out of the room. Anakin wanted to stop him but I told him to let him go. Anakin understood and Jyun left.

"General Skywalker what do we do?" Rex asked.

"I think we should have a little word with Eric and find out the real truth" Anakin said as Rex and I agreed but I needed to check on Jyun to make sure he was okay.

"Master I'll catch up I need to go and make sure Jyun doesn't cause any trouble" I said. Anakin nodded and walked off with Rex while I headed off to find Jyun and find out another truth I have wanted to find out myself.

_(Jyun's pov)_

I had found a room that had belonged to Jennifer. I looked around and saw it was actually cleaned. It looked like the Xenomorphs didn't come into the room as did Jessica from the looks of things.

I looked around and found nothing that showed she was in here. I sighed and was disappointed in myself for not being here to help her in time. I sat down on her bed and pulled out my mask and looked at it. I stared at it and became angry at myself for not helping Jennifer. Sherri and her were close friends and she helped me with what I needed if Sherri wasn't around. Just then I heard someone at the door and saw it was Ahsoka.

"Hey" Ahsoka said as she stood by the door.

"Hey" I said. "You look um different" I said as I noticed her new outfit which was different from her old one and how her lekku has grown a bit as well.

"Uh yeah I've gotten a bit bigger and I changed into a new outfit. You like it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah I do but it doesn't matter what you wear. You're still the same beautiful angel I met long ago" I said trying my best to smile till I noticed Ahsoka walking towards me. I sat up wondering what she was thinking.

"Jyun" Ahsoka said as she lowered her head and I wondered what she wanted to say. Then quickly she slapped me hard across the face.

I lifted my hand and touched where she slapped me feeling it stung a bit. I looked back at Ahsoka as she lifted her head up to me. There I saw she had an angry expression and tears were flowing down her face. "Ahsoka?" I asked as I could sense her anger flowing out of her.

"You idiot how could you leave me after everything we went through? Why didn't you stay? And how could you break up with me by sending Sherri to tell you why!" Ahsoka shouted at me and she began to punch me on the chest. "Why Jyun why couldn't you stay with me do you know how hard it was when you left me without saying a word?"

I sighed as Ahsoka's punches began to slow down and she finally stopped. I placed my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. Ahsoka placed her face on my chest as I heard her cry out. I now felt like a bastard. I knew leaving her wasn't a good idea but I knew I had to for her safety. Now I need to tell her the truth otherwise I will cause her too much pain.

"Ahsoka you deserve to know the truth and I will tell you right now" I said as I used the force to close the door and locked it to make sure no one came in. "You know why I left you I did it because I couldn't risk you getting kicked out of the order. I know you told me you don't care but I do. You have worked so hard to become a jedi and I don't want you to give that up because of me I'm not worth it."

Ahsoka wiped her tears and responded. "Jyun you are worth it to me you are worth everything."

"No I'm not, I killed your friends that and caused so much damage and fear in the galaxy. If people find out I'm alive they will be afraid again and I will be hunted down. If they find out you knew they would arrest you and throw you to jail…if my enemies knew you were important to me..." I stopped not wanting to know what would happen if Dooku had her. "I don't want to see you or hear you get hurt because of me Ahsoka, please understand I left because I didn't want you to die because of me."

Ahsoka stared at Jyun and knew Jyun was right. If the council or the republic found out she would be in trouble and if the sith found out…but in her mind she didn't care. She knew the risks the moment she told Jyun she loved him and knew if she had to she probably do the same thing.

"Jyun look I'm sorry for not understanding why you did it but I don't care. I love you and I don't care what happens" Ahsoka said as we looked at each other in the eyes. "I was captured months ago by the Trandoshans and I was hunted down. The only things that kept me going was hope and seeing you again one day."

"How did you get off?" I asked surprised that Ahsoka survived the Trandoshans. They were hunters but ones without honor like him. They would rather fight someone weaker than them than fight a strong worthy fighter.

"I had help and I defeated the leader. Without my lightsabers of course and I have two people to thank for keeping me alive. Anakin's training and you Jyun" Ahsoka said.

"How?" I asked wondering what I did to help her survive.

"You taught me how to fight without my lightsaber and how to never give up when things seem hopeless. You showed me despite everything you have been through you never gave up and continued on fighting" Ahsoka said as she leaned forward standing on her toes and rested her head on my shoulder. "I never gave up hope I wouldn't see you again someday and I was right. Jyun I love you please don't leave me again."

I could hear Ahsoka was ready to cry again and I didn't want to hear her cry again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and my other arm around her neck bringing her in for a hug. "Ahsoka I give you my word I will never leave you again and I'm sorry for leaving you can you forgive me?"

I could feel Ahsoka hugging me back and she held me tight. "Jyun thank you so much and yes I forgive you" Ahsoka said as she brought his face to face hers and the two leaned forward kissing passionately. Both Jyun and Ahsoka kept the kiss going as both opened their mouths and continued kissing with their tongues. Ahsoka soon pushed Jyun onto the bed and she laid on top of him not breaking he kiss as they continued kissing hoping this moment would never end.

**Chapter five is done and now I have figured out how long this story will be. It will be about eight pages which means we are three more to go. Oooooh Eric is in trouble and how many of you hate him right now for what he did to the people? Don't be shy and please leave me some reviews. **

**Bye for now and thank you to General Herbison and Wolf for the reviews. Speaking of wolf to answer your questions from before yes Jyun is the predator I was refering. Goodbye for now and take care bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here and we are now two more chapters away from this story to end. I hope many have been enjoying this story so far and this chapter I will try to make it longer because of the fights that will happen in the story.**

**And to wolf sorry to say there won't be any more predators in this story just Jyun who is half human and half a predator and as for the Predalien…well you will find out when you read the story. Now then time for the disclaimer I don't own any of star wars, the clone wars, or anything of predator and aliens series just my oc characters. Here it is chapter six enjoy.**

**Survival Night**

_Lab_

In the labs Eric Ross was dissecting the alien facehugger when Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex entered the room. "Ah Master Skywalker good you're here I need some help getting these other specimens ready when the drop ship comes by" Eric said as he continued working on the creature when Anakin activated his lightsaber and destroyed both the live specimens.

"Are you insane?" Eric shouted as he ran towards the dead facehuggers and saw they were cut in half. "These creatures belong to the republic I have a good mind to repot you to the chancellor and to the jedi co-" Anakin grabbed with both hands by the shirt and slammed him to the wall.

"Shut up now I want you to tell me the truth of what really happened here" Anakin said who had expression of rage right now on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about now release me or-" Anakin slammed Eric to the wall again harder.

"I mean why did you lie to us, why didn't you tell us about these things when we got here, and why did you kill all of these people including your sister when you didn't bother to tell the republic about what went on here?" Anakin said as Eric had a surprised look on his face.

"What how?" was all Eric could say.

"Let's just say a little birdie told us and he told us how you knew how dangerous these things were, how you used the people here including children and how you didn't do a thing to help them none of them" Anakin said as he held on tight to Eric's shirt.

"Why so they can kill them so you could kill them as well? These things have been around just as long as the republic and you jedis have as well. Who are we to decide to kill such intelligent creatures who deserve a chance at living?" Eric as he tried to defend his actions but both Anakin and Rex didn't believe it.

"These things killed my brothers and have killed hundreds of civilians. How can you justify letting them live after what they did?" Rex said.

Eric just had an emotionless expression on his face as he just stared at Rex. "You're a clone your life is worthless along with your brothers. You were created to be soldiers for war and are also created to fight and die not to think" Eric said which caused Anakin to get a little more mad at Eric. "You are all extendible and can be replace in a second."

Anakin threw Eric over a destroying some of the glass equipment that was on the table. Anakin walked over and slammed Eric back on the table. Eric was bleeding from his shoulder and had a cut on his head. "He he don't think you can be replace too jedi once I tell the chancellor about this."

"I don't think so, not after we tell him what you did to the people here and the things you have done" Anakin said.

"And whose is going to believe you? After they see what you did to me they will believe me" Eric said with a smile of confidence.

"Not after I show them this" a voice said near the door as Anakin, Rex, and Eric look over and see Ahsoka and Jyun at the door with Ahsoka holding a small disc.

"Who the hell is he?" Eric said as he pointed at Jyun.

"He's a friend his name is Andy" Ahsoka said as she introduced Jyun as Andy to Eric.

Jyun looked at Ahsoka with a 'are you serious' look. "I don't remember him coming with us" Eric said.

"He's a friend of your sister and she send him all the info on what you did here on this planet. Including what you did to the people here" Ahsoka said as she held up the disc holding all the info to incriminate Eric Ross.

"All right Rex would you like the honors?" Anakin asked as he got Eric off the table.

"Gladly sir" Rex said as he took out his cuffs and placed them on Eric's wrists.

"You think this is over just you wait I will never go to jail I will get out" Eric said thinking he won't go to jail.

Jyun soon approached Eric and looked at him in the eye. Then Jyun quickly punched Eric witched knocked him to the ground knocked out. "You're lucky I have to clean up your mess by taking care of those things otherwise I would kill you" Jyun said.

Ahsoka walked up to her master and handed him the disc. "Here master you should take this so you can show to the chancellor and the council what Eric did."

"Thanks snips I think we should get everyone here so we can…" Suddenly the alarm began to go off and the clones Dek, Kip, Fives, Alpha, and Tex who being carried by Alpha came into the room.

"Sir our readings show these things are getting into the building" Fives said.

"How did they get in?" Jyun asked.

"We were patrolling the southern entrance when we heard something above us. We then saw a burning through the ceiling and then a body fell down. It was one of their own and it looked like they killed it so its blood could melt through" Kip said as he explained how they got in.

"I guess you were right they do learn" Ahsoka said.

"And now they can go into the vents which means they can come in here" Jyun said realizing the xenomorphs can get into anywhere in the building. "I have to go stop them."

"No way Jyun we stick together and besides we need you in case we meet these things" Ahsoka said not wanting Jyun to go off against these creatures alone. Suddenly the motion detector began to go off and the others knew the creatures were coming.

"Rex pick up Eric and keep him close I don't want him running off. Alpha is there another way out of the room that could lead us to the roof?" Anakin asked.

"There is a backdoor but it won't lead to the roof but there is a vent that should lead us to the elevators that can lead us to the roof" Alpha said.

"No the elevator is where they will be expecting us to go. We need to get to the stairs and hope there aren't too many for us to take care of" Jyun said which made the others agree.

Suddenly the beep on the motion detector began to go off louder. Jyun put his mask on and knew he couldn't see them through inferred so he tried to detect them in the other visions his mask had. He then saw them going through the ceilings and the floor as we. Jyun motioned to the others that the xenomorphs were now in the vents and floor so everyone began to back towards the door. Jyun activated his plasma weapon and aimed it at the vents. Once he had them locked on he shot off at the creatures blowing up the vents and killing some of the aliens.

Soon many came out of the floor and charged at the clones and jedi. The clones opened fire and the jedi activated their lightsabers. One of the creatures tackled Jyun but he was able to flip the creature over him. Anakin stabbed the creature and cut its head off while Ahsoka use the force push to push the creatures back.

Dek and Kip continued shooting the creatures that were coming from the floor while Fives, Rex, and Tex were shooting at the ceiling. Alpha was behind the group trying to open the door which appeared to be locked. "Hurry it up Alpha it doesn't look like their running out of creatures to come at us" Rex said.

"Sorry sir it's kind of hard to get through the security system on this thing is almost impossible to ha-" Just then the doors opened up and behind the doors was R2 who had opened the doors.

"R2!" Anakin said happy to see his friend who beeped of joy as well.

"But I thought Eric said it was impossible to hack into the system?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah I may have turned off his hacking security system so I can get a better look on what else Eric was hiding" Jyun said as he shot off another plasma blast at the creatures. "Go now!"

"Men we're leaving now go!" Anakin said as he stood next to Jyun and both men used the force push to send the creatures back.

"Come on" Ahsoka said as Rex picked up the knocked out Eric and dragged him into the room. Alpha grabbed Tex and dragged him in as well. Dek was about to leave when one of the creatures appeared out of the floor and grabbed him.

"Dek!" Kip said as he grabbed his brother's arm and tried to pull him. However the creature was stronger than Kip as he pulled him down more. Kip soon lost his grip on Dek's hand and soon the creature dragged him down into the floor with Dek screaming.

"Skywalker move go!" Jyun said as he motioned Anakin to get Kip and get out. Anakin got Kip moving and Jyun took out two small devices. He attached each one to the walls and took out a third and placed it above him. "All right come and get us" Jyun said as the creatures charged at him but soon Jyun pressed a button from his wrist gauntlet and soon small lasers appeared out of the small devices creating a barrier of lasers cutting the creatures in pieces. The rest saw they couldn't get through so they went back into the vents to find another way.

Jyun ran into the door with the others and closed it. Ahsoka and Anakin used their lightsabers to seal the door and give them time before the xenomorphs find another way in. "Nice toy why didn't you it before?" Anakin asked.

"Didn't have much of them left so I wanted to save some of them…that and because if I had used them they would have found another way around them before R2 could get the doors open" Jyun said.

"All right well we should get going then before they come after us" Ahsoka said as she walked towards the vents and opened them. "Jyun go first your mask can see if they're in the vents or not."

Jyun nodded and walked in first then came Ahsoka, R2, Rex, Fives, and then Alpha who was now carrying Eric inside. "Kip take Tex and go in I'll catch up" Anakin said ordering Tex and Kip to go in.

"You go sir we'll be right behind you" Tex said as he had a small blaster and Kip had a rifle blaster.

"Fine just hurry up" Anakin said as he entered the vents then Kip put Tex in while he grabbed the vents and closed them just as the xenomorphs were bagging through the door.

_(Jyun's pov)_

I walked down the vents with Ahsoka and the others behind me. As we walked R2 would tell me where to go next but before we would go further I needed to be sure we didn't have any of the xenomorphs following us or were waiting for us anywhere in the vents. So far everything was going well till we heard gunshots behind us.

"Sir Xenos they're in the vents behind us" it was Kip and he was shooting the Xeno that must have gotten through my lasers and are now following us.

"All right keep moving then come on!" Anakin shouted at me to keep moving. So I hurried up with R2 quickly giving me the directions on where to turn.

Meanwhile Kip and Tex were trying to catch up to the others but more Xenos made it impossible for them to catch up. As they passed a corner above them a xeno came down and tackled Kip. Tex took his blaster and shot the creature but the blood that was shot out of the creature hit Kip in the arm. Kip screamed in pain as the blood acid went right through his armor and melted his arm off his body.

Back with the others we finally found the exit of the vents so I opened it with the force as we ran towards it. I got out first then helped Ahsoka and the others get out. It look like we made it to a storage room which according to R2 there was some stairs nearby for us to use to climb to the roof.

"Kip, Tex come on" Anakin said as he was getting out of the vent till he looked back and couldn't see Kip or Tex. "Kip, Tex where are you guys hello?"

Back with Tex and Kip, Kip was going into shock while Tex had a blaster and was shooting at the xenomorphs. He looked over and knew he wasn't going to get out of this. So he grabbed some charges and looked down on his brother who was close on dying and back to the xenomorphs who were coming towards him slowly. "Wanna eat us? Eat this then?" Tex said as he activated the detonator charge and blew himself, Kip, and the creatures up.

I sensed an explosion as did Ahsoka so we pulled Anakin and everyone away from the vent as the explosion fire came out of the vent. We ducked away as the explosion slowly died down. We looked back and knew Kip and Tex were dead.

"They're gone" I said as I got up along and helped Ahsoka on her feet.

"Damn it I should have gone last" Anakin said blaming himself for what happened to his men.

"It's not your fault master you didn't know" Ahsoka said as she went to help Alpha up who had Eric next to him.

"She's right General you didn't know and I'm sure Tex and Kip did what they needed to do to make sure we made it out alive" Rex said as he helped Fives up.

"They died honorably let's just make sure they're death was without vain" I said as R2 told us how far the roof was.

"Right okay let's get going then Ahsoka get Eric and let's go" Anakin said as Ahsoka went to pick Eric up. As she had one arm on his shoulder I sensed something was wrong. "Ahsoka wait!" I shouted but it was too late. Eric had grabbed one of her lightsabers and wrapped his arm around her neck tightly as he had her lightsaber activated near her face.

"Well now lookie here it seems I once again have the upper hand against you stupid jedis, mindless clones, and even the great demon Jyun" Eric said with a smirk on his face as he recognize who I was. "Oh you must be asking yourself how did I know well I didn't at first till I overheard your name thanks to your friend Skywalker."

Rex, Fives, and Alpha had their blasters aimed at Eric, Anakin had his lightsaber activated, and I had my wrist blades activated. "Let her go now!" I demanded in a dark tone.

"I don't think so no I think I am going to keep her and leave this planet while the rest of you stay. But first I want my disc Skywalker now!" Eric demanded.

"Don't do it master don't worry about me" Ahsoka said as she tried to get out of Eric's grip but to no avail.

"We can't let you leave with her Eric now let her go or else" Anakin said in a threatening tone.

Eric brought Ahsoka's lightsaber close to her face which was hurting her. "Don't threaten me Skywalker you know you are in no position to do anything to me unless you want your padawan to die" Eric said as he sounded confident Anakin won't do anything. In truth he was right, Ahsoka told me how Anakin gave in to Cad Bane so there was a chance he could do the same to Eric. Eric soon moved towards the door towards the stairway hoping to get the disc and run off with it.

"Master don't" Ahsoka struggled to say because she knew her master would give in to Eric in order for her life to be spared.

"Fine" Anakin said as he pulled out the disc. Anakin then used the force and handed it to Eric who examined it to make sure it was the same one he saw earlier. "Now let her go" Anakin said.

"Of course after I get to my ship" Eric said as he placed the disc in his pockets.

"You bastard we had a deal" I said knowing he did lie after all.

"I don't make deal with monsters like you" Eric said as he opened the door. "Maybe next time you will learn never to cross me again…of course there won't be a next time because you all will die and I will (HISS!)" Eric stopped when he heard the hiss and saw it was a Xenomorph. Eric released Ahsoka who moved out of the way as the creature grabbed Eric. "No no you can't no" Eric shouted as the creature grabbed him while we didn't do anything but watched as it dragged him into the vents near the stairway while he was screaming.

We all smiled and was glad those things did something right for a change. Ahsoka then turned to us and smiled as well. "Well that was interes-" Suddenly one of the creatures appeared from the floor and grabbed Ahsoka.

"AHSOKA!" I shouted as I ran towards her while Anakin and the other clones saw more Xenos coming in so they attacked them while covering me. Ahsoka held on to the sides of the floor as I jumped in and grabbed her by her hands as the creature struggled to drag her down like it did to Dek. "Ahsoka hang on I got you I'm not letting go" I said trying to keep Ahsoka calm but I could see the fear in her eyes as she tried to hold on.

"Jyun help" Ahsoka said as she struggled to get loose but the creature had her tight. "Jyun look out!" Ahsoka shouted as one of the Xenos got through and pierced my right shoulder with its tail. "Jyun!" Ahsoka shouted as the creature tried to pull me away from Ahsoka.

"I'm not letting you go" I said as I tried to fight the creature off but soon I could feel I was losing my right grip on her and I couldn't hold on. Finally I lost my grip and the creature dragged Ahsoka away while she screamed. "NOOOOO!" I shouted as I elbowed the creature in the gut and grabbed its tail out of me. I threw it and the floor and used my wrist blade and shot out the blades into the creature straight in the head killing it. I went back to the vents and activated my mask trying to find Ahsoka but she was gone.

I banged on the floor breaking it as I yelled for my failure. "Jyun where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked as he saw and understood what happened. "No" Anakin whispered as he couldn't believe they lost Ahsoka.

"Damn it it's my fault I should have held on more" I said as I banged on the floor harder. I looked up and Anakin who seemed just as sad as I was. "I'm sorry Skywalker I failed her and you."

"No you didn't I should have helped you" Anakin said as he told me he didn't blame me for what happened.

"Sir what do we do?" Rex asked.

"You guys head up to the roof I'm going to go look for her" Anakin said.

"No I know where they took her I'm going you guys get to the roof and wait for the others" I said telling Anakin I was going not him.

"She's my padawan she's my responsibility, I'm going to go get her not you" Anakin said which made me sighed knowing what I had to do.

"Sorry for this then" I said as I grabbed Anakin and stabbed him with a needle as Anakin suddenly began to stagger before losing consciousness.

"What did you do?" Fives asked as he and his brothers pointed their guns at me.

"Just a small knockout drug, he'll be up in ten to twenty minutes. That will give me plenty of time to get to Ahsoka and get her out of here. Once he comes to tell him to order the ships to blow this whole place up" I said telling the clones what to do. "Better yet attack the other areas as well to make sure there aren't any more of these things."

"You're going to go get her then?" Rex said.

"I owe her, she saved me from myself and now I am going to repay the debt. That's what a warrior does" I said as the others understood. Alpha carried Anakin while Fives helped him by protecting him.

Then Rex walked up to me and he took off his mask to look at me. "Promise me you'll bring the kid back."

"I give you my word Captain I will bring her back" I said as Rex nodded and placed his helmet back till I decided to give him something.

"Rex hold on" I said as Rex stopped and turned to me. "You're a going to need a little extra firepower if you're going to make it till the gunship arrives but I need you to promise me you'll give it back when this is over."

"You got it" Rex said.

I took down my plasma caster and made some changes to it. I was able to modify my plasma caster making it into the form of a small gun. "Listen up because I'm going to say this once, this is a powerful plasma weapon the Yautjas use. It is strong enough to blow up a body depending on how much you use, I set it enough to kill so watch out where you aim this at" I said as Rex nodded understanding what I was saying. "Now don't overuse it because it will then heat up and you won't be able to use it for a while. Just use it when you can and don't lose it."

"Got it thanks and I promise to give it back to you" Rex said as I know he would keep his word. Unlike other clones for some reason I could trust him. Especially when it came to his word.

"I'll hold you to it now get going I'll be back" I said as I activated my cloaking device and jumped high up to the vents and headed towards where Ahsoka was. **Hold on Ahsoka I'm coming.**

**Chapter six is done and the next one will be out soon. I hope many of you have enjoyed this story so far and I hope you all will like how the next one will go. Poor Ahsoka will Jyun make it in time to save her before she has an alien in her. And are you all glad what I did to Eric? What a douche well please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter bye for now and take care. **

**Oh and to wolf about your questions i will answer them in the following order you asked me...the first one you will find out in the end of the story along with the second one, the third well find out in the next chapter for that answer, and as for the fourth one well to sum it up one, two and four you will find out in the eight chapter and as for the third you will find out in the next chapter. I don't want to ruin anything for everyone so stay tune for the next chapter. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky chapter number seven is here and we are now one more chapter away from the story to end. I am looking forward to this chapter because of what happens and it will also answer your question Wolf. Oh man I can't wait I need to start now okay I don't own anything of star wars, the clone wars, or from the predator and aliens series. Here we go enjoy everyone.**

**Hunter vs. Serpent the final battle**

_Processing station (Jyun's pov)_

I made it back to the processing station where I saw there weren't much xenomorphs around. I knew I didn't have much time till they probably have Ahsoka cocooned and attached her to one of the facehuggers. I knew I had to hurry so I took out a small canister and began to spray myself with it. Before I came to the station the first time to save Ahsoka I found one of the xenomorphs and killed it. I then remembered something Jennifer told me about how she was able to create a special liquid that if sprayed on can hide someone's scent from the xenomorph and disguise it.

I hadn't tried it yet but I knew Jennifer wouldn't lie and I had assumed that's how she was able to last longer than the others. Though she did tell me it wouldn't last long so I had to hurry quickly before it ran out. I sprayed it all around my body and soon got moving by activating my cloaking device. I got to the entrance door and checked my sensors to make sure I could see if any xenomorph was around. Once it was clear I made my way inside to look for Ahsoka and hope I got to her in time.

_Republic Base (normal pov)_

Meanwhile Captain Rex, Fives, and Alpha were on the roof of the republic base getting their weapons ready while Anakin was barley coming to. "Oh man my head what happened?" Anakin asked as he struggled to get up.

"Sir good to see your up how are you feeling?" Rex asked as he helped Anakin up.

"I feel a little nauseous but other than I'm….wait where is Ahsoka?" Anakin asked till he remembered what happened and how he was knocked out. "Where is Jyun?"

"He went off to go save Commander Tano sir" Rex said as he told Anakin where Jyun went off.

"Damn it I told him I was going" Anakin said as was going to go after Jyun till he heard some noises coming around the roof. "Then again it looks like I'm more needed here right now. I just hope Jyun gets Ahsoka back here in time."

"I think we can trust him to do that sir after all he did gives us this" Rex said as he showed Anakin the plasma caster Jyun had on his shoulder.

"He gave you that?" Anakin asked which Rex responded by nodding. "Great now all we need is a few more of those and I think we can call this an even fight."

Soon xenomorphs emerged from over the roof and charged at the clones and jedi. Anakin ordered the men to duck which they did quickly while Anakin drew in some of the force and then force pushed every one of the xenomorphs. While they were down the clones opened fired. Rex handed Anakin the plasma caster seeing how Anakin can't risk using his lightsaber for close combats without risking the acidic blood hitting him when he cuts them. So Anakin charged up the plasma gun and fired at the Xenos near him killing three of them.

"Huh I could get used to this" Anakin said as he tried to fire again but it was taking a bit to charge.

"Sir don't use too much power it will overheat causing it to charge up slowly" Rex said warning Anakin about what Jyun told him.

"Thanks for telling me Rex" Anakin said as he finally got it charge and opened fire killing another xeno. "Now this is more like it."

_(Jyun's pov)_

I walked down the stairs into the same place where Anakin and his squad encountered the Xenomorphs. I looked around and saw there were no bodies anywhere which meant they took the dead to feed on. I looked up and around to see some of the Xenos are in the room but seem to be sleeping and unaware I was in the room. So far the scent was working but I needed to work fast to find Ahsoka. So I ran down the room till I made it to a hallway. I slowed down so I don't bump into anything that would awake the 'hosts' so I continued making my way down the hall till I sensed Ahsoka's presence.

As I ran I found Ahsoka's lightsabers on the floor. They were covered in slime which meant I was getting closer since it was still warm the slime. I followed Ahsoka's presence till I finally came to where it was. I looked around and saw several hundred eggs. I knew I found the nest and surrounding the nest were the clones that were taken alive, Eric Ross was there alive, and Ahsoka was there too.

I ran up to Ahsoka and checked to see if she was okay. "Ahsoka can you hear me it's me Jyun wake up" I said trying to wake Ahsoka up. I then saw Ahsoka's eyes beginning to open. I soon saw her beautiful blue eyes and she looked happy to see me as I was happy to see her.

"Jyun you came for me" Ahsoka said.

"Of course I did I told you I would never leave you again. And I never break a promise now hold on I'm getting you out of here" I said as I pulled out a knife from my boot till Ahsoka stopped me.

"Jyun don't your too late there is one inside of me" Ahsoka said as she pointed to the floor near her where I saw a dead facehugger. I didn't want to believe it I didn't want to think Ahsoka did have one inside of her. But when I used my inferred sensor to see inside of her there it was inside of her the creature was indeed inside of her making me feel like I failed her again.

"Jyun please you have to kill me. Before it gets out please kill me" Ahsoka said begging me to kill her.

"Ahsoka I can't kill you and I won't let this thing kill you just hold on I'll find a way to get it out of you" I said trying to calm Ahsoka down.

Suddenly next to us Eric began to scream in pain. Ahsoka looked on in fear while I held her hand trying to keep her calm. Eric continued to scream horribly till finally the creature burst out of his chest. Ahsoka looked away while I had my knife in my hand as the creature looked at me and as it screeched I stabbed it with my knife killing it.

I turned back to Ahsoka who was afraid by what just happened knowing it could happen to her. "Jyun please I don't want to die that way please" Ahsoka said begging me to kill her. I could tell she was afraid and I couldn't blame her.

"Ahsoka please don't ask me to kill you…because I can't do it" I said. I knew I couldn't go through with it. I love Ahsoka too much to kill her. I nearly killed her before but not now not after I began to fall for her. "I'm sorry Ahsoka please understand what you're asking me is impossible for me to do I can't do it."

Ahsoka's eyes formed some tears and she knew Jyun couldn't do it. If she was in his position she knew she wouldn't be able to do it either. Just when it seemed all hope was lost Jyun and Ahsoka heard a familiar voice. "I never pegged you as the quitter Jyun you really have disappointed me."

"That voice" I said which I couldn't believe who it was. A voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"No way…Sherri?" Ahsoka said which made me realize it was Sherri's voice.

"Hey Ahsoka It's been a while how has my favorite patient been?" Sherri asked as she communicated through my mask which Ahsoka could hear.

"Fine…if you don't think count having a dangerous alien inside of you waiting to burst out of your chest not being fine" Ahsoka said joking which actually made her smile despite the situation she is in.

"Well lucky for you I was able to transfer whatever Jyun sees I can see right here on the _Nightshroud_ so Jyun take a look at the creature again and I can tell you how long it has to come out" Sherri said as she was flying the ship towards the planet of Gildon but had the ship's cloaking device and jamming systems on to prevent the republic ships to detect the ship.

"Okay hold on" I said as I looked into Ahsoka again and waited to hear what Sherri has to say.

"Hmmmm from what I can tell your body is very different from that of humans. See with humans it doesn't take long but it seems with different species it takes a little while longer. That or you have a queen inside of you which means it will take days for it to come out" Sherri said as she explained to us Ahsoka's condition.

"Wait how do you even know about these things or where we would be?" I asked wondering how Sherri knew where I was.

"Jennifer send me a link of everything including something very important as well. But that I will show you later right now you need to get Ahsoka out of there I don't want to take any chances that it's not a queen or it's just delaying" Sherri said.

"Gotcha but first" I said as I went over to Eric and grabbed the disc he took from Anakin then went back to Ahsoka.

I began to cut away the restrains that kept Ahsoka trapped in the cocoon and helped her down. "Thank you Jyun and I'm sorry for asking you to kill me" Ahsoka said.

"I know and I'm sorry that…" "Will you two hurry up before the other creatures show up" Sherri shouted into my mask. "Right sorry let's…" I stopped when I heard something near us.

We both looked over at the end of the hall and saw somekind of giant sack which was called the ovipositor. It was a giant egg sack which was attached to what I never thought I would ever see. A huge 15ft tall xenomorph which I guessed was the queen. Except her she has two pair of arms which are smaller than her big arms, her head was larger than the drones she has and it was as flat shape crest like a crown showing she was the queen. "Um Sherri if your nearby mind come pick us up?"

"Sure I'll be there as soon as I can" Sherri said as she quickly got the ship to go faster to get to Jyun and Ahsoka in time.

I had Ahsoka stand behind me as I gave her lightsabers but as I looked around I saw the xenomorphs protecting her were coming out of hiding. This was bad since I didn't have my plasma caster to help me take them out. But then I looked around and saw the queen's eggs. It was a risk but I knew it was one I had to take. I took out from behind my own lightsaber. I had Ahsoka stand back and I activated it.

The xenomorphs tried to get closer to me but I activated it and leaned it forward near one of the eggs. The queen stopped them preventing them from getting near us. I was right she wanted to keep her eggs safe even if it means letting us go. But I knew I couldn't let the opportunity to kill the queen and her creatures go. Especially since I know the attacks the republic will cause will kill some of them but from the look of this place it will be well protected from the attacks. I checked and found I only had one weapon that can get us out of this and I had another that can kill these things. But I had to move fast in order to kill them all.

"Ahsoka listen to me when I say 'three' cover your ears and close your eyes" I said as I took out some small looking balls.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked wondering what I had planned.

"Just trust me okay?" I said. Ahsoka nodded as we backed away towards the entrance till finally we were almost there. "One…two…" I saw Ahsoka put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes waiting for me to do what I need to do for us to get out. "Three!" I shouted as I threw several flash bombs surprising and immobilizing the queen and her subjects. I then three several small detonator bombs and destroyed the eggs. Once I did that I grabbed Ahsoka and we ran out of the egg room leaving the queen and her subjects to die.

However the queen was able to pull herself out of the ovipositor and then began to chase after us. Ahsoka and I ran through the halls till we made it to the stairway that would lead us outside. We heard the queen was coming so I picked Ahsoka up and I jumped as high as I could almost all the way up the stairs. We looked down and saw the queen breaking through the halls looking up at us. We ran through the doors and ran out on the roof where I first saved Ahsoka earlier today. We looked around and couldn't find Sherri.

Then we saw more Xenomorphs coming out of the doors. "Heh this seems very familiar doesn't it?" I said remembering this was the same way I saved Ahsoka.

"Yeah only we had to run the last time we were in this situation" Ahsoka said as she activated her lightsabers. "From the looks of things however that's not going to happen anytime soon again."

Just then we saw several shots being fired from above us taking down the xenomorphs. We looked up and saw Sherri had just arrived. She opened up the platforms that allowed us to jump onboard. Once we made it Sherri pulled the ship up and we looked down to see the queen just barley coming out and was roaring at us.

"We made it thank the force right Jyun…Jyun?" Ahsoka asked as she turned to Jyun.

For some reason something is telling me to not leave. I didn't know what it was but I soon realized it was my Yautja side. It wanted to stay and fight the queen. To kill her and take her head as my trophy. I knew I wasn't that stupid to go back down there but I knew I couldn't leave…not until I finished completing my promise.

"Sherri wait take us back down" I said to Sherri.

"What are you doing we have to leave now" Ahsoka said as she turned to me.

"I told Jennifer I would make sure all of these things were killed off…and the queen is still alive I can't leave till she is dead" I said looking back down at the creatures.

"Jyun Ahsoka is right this is ridiculous we'll fight them next time for now let's just-" "Damn it Sherri put this ship down NOW!" I shouted which surprised Ahsoka and Sherri.

I had never yelled at Sherri before and I think she never heard me yelled at her before either. Ahsoka was just as surprise as well. "Ok-okay I'll set the ship down" Sherri said.

"Thank you and Sherri please understand I need to keep my promise to Jennifer. If these things get out they will cause too much chaos in the galaxy. Please understand this…both of you" I said as I turned to Ahsoka. "I love you and I know you don't want me to go but understand that if they get off this planet everyone we love and care will die."

Ahsoka didn't like this idea but knew I was right. She sighed and responded. "Can we stick around at least close by in case you need us?" Ahsoka asked with her puppy eye look.

"Heh you got it just don't stay too close okay?" I said. Ahsoka nodded and leaned in forward to kiss me passionately.

Once we broke the kiss and we were close to the ground I jumped off the ship and turned to face the queen and her subjects. I looked back and saw Ahsoka take off along with the ship. I turned back to the queen who seemed to figure why I came back. She ordered her subjects to leave and then turned to face me. I removed my mask and tossed it to the ground. I pulled out my staff then extended it revealing my spear. The queen let out a loud roar before charging at me. I let out a battle cry roar and charged at the queen knowing this fight between us was going to end tonight.

_The Nightshroud (Ahsoka's pov) _

On the ship I headed up to the medical room where Sherri was waiting for me. Sherri had set the ship to auto-pilot so she could perform the surgery. When I got there I saw Sherri getting ready. "Oh Ahsoka good you're here now listen we need to hurry this up so I will have to put you out for a while then I will start the surgery which could take a while for me to finish okay?" Sherri said as she had her surgery clothing and mask on.

"Okay but let's hurry this up Jyun still needs our help and I'm sure Master Skywalker also needs some assistance" I said as I got on the table for the surgery.

"Oh no Ahsoka I need you to strip down and wear those surgical clothing" Sherri said as she pointed to the clothes nearby and a screen where I can go behind to get dress.

"Um okay" I said as I went behind the curtains and began to undress.

"Oh and don't worry about your master I had contacted the republic cruisers and they should be getting picked up. I also told Anakin if he had anything that belonged to Jyun he would give them to me and in exchange I give them you" Sherri said.

"Okay thanks Sherri" I said knowing Sherri did that because she knew Skywalker might keep the weapon Jyun gave them and wouldn't give it back.

As I was getting the surgical clothes on I saw the necklace Jyun gave me fell out of my pants pockets. I leaned down and picked it up. I then soon grew worried for Jyun. I was worried I was going to lose him and he would die. **No I can't think that way Jyun has gotten out of more dangerous situations than this. He can do this I know he can.** I thought as I put my necklace away and walked back out. "I'm ready" I said as I went over and lay down on the table.

"Okay now the gas will take a minute for it to work so count back from 100 and you will be asleep" Sherri said as she put the mask over my nose and mouth. I counted back from 100 and soon I could feel the gas taking affect. Then before I knew it I doze off and fell asleep.

Before Sherri could begin the operation she turned to the door and saw someone standing there. "If you don't mind could you keep an eye on Jyun? I mean after all he is doing this because of you." The figure nodded and left the room closing it activating the room's gas to kill off the germs so Sherri can begin operating without risking any infection.

_Republic Roof_

Skywalker and the other clones were holding their own against the xenomorphs for a while now and were told that the dropships were on their way right now. Anakin could no longer use the plasma caster since he overheated it too much. Anakin began using his lightsaber again but kept his distance from where he cuts. So far it was going good and then in came the dropships.

Anakin signaled them to stay high not wanting the xenomorphs to jump another ship. He got his clones to use their cables and they climbed up the ship. Anakin used the force again to push the Xenos out of the way. Anakin then jumped up and grabbed the side of the ship till something grabbed him. He looked down and saw a xeno trying to pull him down.

Anakin pulled his right hand back and punched the xeno right in the head. Anakin pushed the creature off him as it fell and Anakin climbed up just as his right metal hand melted off. "Sir are you all right?" Rex asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just get us out of here" Anakin said as he got up on his feet.

"Sir what about Commander Tano and Jyun?" Fives asked.

"I have a feeling their going to be all right now let's go" Anakin said sensing Ahsoka was okay and Jyun was fine.

_Processing station roof (Jyun's pov)_

I was fighting with the xenomorph queen and so far it was going not as I planned it would. I had been able to dodge her attacks but her size and strength was greater than my own. I pulled out my whip and used it to keep her back. I was able to hit her with some cuts but she grabbed the whip as I tried it again and threw me through the wall. I groaned a bit but got up as she waited for me. She was toying with me and I could tell she was enjoying it. I took out two small discs which revealed to me my smart shuriken discs (same ones from the first AVP movie).

I threw the first one cutting off a bit of the queen's crown flat crest. I then threw the other aiming it at her leg cutting only the side of it. I ran out of the hole and ran towards the queen. I tackled her and once she was down I jumped up and grabbed my shurikens and brought down both my feet on her chest. Once I did that I jumped over her again and threw my shurikens again cutting the side of her face.

Once my shurikens came back I put them away and saw the queen getting up. I had a sly smirk on my face. I knew I had the upper hand and I needed to keep going I pulled out my staff and a shuriken and threw it. The queen dodged the shuriken and I jumped on her back and stabbed her with the spear. I got my shuriken back and punched her in the back till her tail grabbed me from behind and threw me off with my spear onto the floor hard. She then grabbed me and slammed me on the ground over and over. Then she threw me to the wall then dragged me all across the wall. She then threw me nearly off the roof but I was able to grab the edge of the roof before I could fall.

I looked up and saw the queen throwing my spear away. I saw she was approaching me and I needed to come up with a way to beat her. I saw my spear was right behind her and knew one way to beat her. I waited till she was close to me then he would strike. The queen approached me and looked at me. She was hissing and she revealed her mouth, I waited till she tried to bite me with her second mouth. I moved out of the way and grabbed the mouth with one hand then used the force to grab the spear. Once I had it with my other hand I held on to her second mouth as she lifted me up away from the edge. I took my spear and stabbed her in the knee bring her down on one knee. I ripped her tongue out of her mouth and backed away from her. I pressed some buttons on my wrist gauntlet which powered my gauntlet enough for me to punched the queen and break her jaw. Then I grabbed my lightsaber and stabbed her in the middle of her head.

The queen finally fell to the ground and died naming me the winner. I looked over and saw the xenomorphs running away. It seems without their queen they don't seem to know what to do. Which was fine with me I didn't have much energy to fight them anyways. I took my lightsaber and cut her head off. I then injected her with a special drug that keeps her blood from becoming acidic. I need to do that so I can remove the skin and place her skull on my trophy case.

I then remembered what the Yautjas do when they do kill one of these things. I sighed and knew I shouldn't but what the heck might as well get it over with. I pulled out the finger I ripped out from the alien I killed earlier when I saved Ahsoka and got it over with. I saw there was still some of its blood on the end of where I ripped it out and slowly placed it on my right cheek and then I marked myself (the same marking the predator did in the movie AVP). It hurt like hell but I continued anyways. Once I finished I place the finger and marked my mask as well. Once I was done I looked into the reflection of my mask and saw the mark. It looked bad but I knew it was what the Yautjas do to show that they have earned and proven themselves worthy as warriors.

Once I was done I saw the _Nightshroud_ coming back which left me with one final thing to do. I turned to my left gauntlet and activated my thermal charged bomb. I left it on the ground next to the headless queen and picked the head up. Once the ship was near I got on and got inside. I knew the bomb combined with the chemicals of the facility will cause the entire area including the republic base nearby to be wiped out. Good thing too I don't want anyone to find out the truth about what happened here.

Once we were away the bomb soon activated and wiped out everything. The entire facility, the republic base, and the Xenomorphs have been wiped out leaving nothing but a giant bright cloud explosion as it could be seen through space. This also signified that the Xenomorph threat was finally over on the planet of Gildon.

**Finally this chapter was so long to finish but it is and yes Sherri is back and if you don't know who she is read the first story of this one then. Well I hope you all liked how Jyun's fight went and once again Jyun shows he is the top hunter in the galaxy once again.**

**To wolf you can use the name if you want I don't mind and the predalien I didn't put it in because I assume you know why. Ahsoka's alien child is the creature I said would be the predalien so I hope you understand now. And if you don't then when you have your profile send me a message through my profile to tell me then. Please leave me some reviews and I hope many like this chapter. Goodbye for now and be here for the final chapter and what happens to the alien inside Ahsoka as well. Bye and take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight has arrived and this is the final chapter of the story. I hope many liked the last one so far and I hope you all enjoy this final story. Once I am done I will reveal bellow what my plans will be next time. Well time for the final chapter I don't own anything of star wars, the clone wars, or from the predator and the alien series.**

**Epilogue**

_The Nightshroud (Ahsoka's pov) _

I was beginning to wake up as I tried to open my eyes but closed them when I saw the bright light. I opened them again this time the light didn't hurt me as much as before. My vision was blurry but I could now see well and saw I was in a medical room. I recognize it as the one on Jyun's ship. As I tried to sit up I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. I removed the cover and lifted my shirt to see I had a scar between my chest and stomach. I soon remembered what happened and how it seemed Sherri was able to get the alien out of my body.

I sighed since this was no my second scar I have had on my body. Though this is the second time I had a scar near the first scar. It was a good thing I was now wearing a new outfit otherwise people would be asking me how I keep getting these scars. I looked over and saw my clothes near me. I got up slowly and as I tried to get off the bed I felt the same pain I felt earlier only this time it hurt more than before. As I was going to move again I saw the doors open and at the door I saw it was Jyun who was in his regular clothing.

"Ahsoka" Jyun said as he walked over towards me. "I'm so glad to see your okay how are you feeling?"

"Well my body is still feeling a bit sore and I am thirsty" I said just as on cue Jyun pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to me. "Thank you" I said once I finished drinking all the water and handed it back to Jyun.

"Sherri told me your body would be sore for a while after the surgery but as long as you stay bed rested for a few days you will be back to fighting" Jyun said as he walked over and grabbed my clothes setting them down next to me.

"Thanks Jyun…so um what happened to the alien inside of me?" I asked curious on what happened to the alien that was inside me.

"Sherri took it and she put the creature in a small pod sending it into space. It's over Ahsoka they're gone" Jyun said which made me feel a bit relief.

"That's good to hear…what about Master Skywalker and the others are they okay?" I asked.

"They're fine they made it out okay. We're going to meet up with them on Naboo and we're going to give you back to them as long as we get back my plasma caster. Can't have that falling into the wrong hands now can we?" Jyun said which I agreed.

"Soooo what happens now? I assume Anakin will tell the others that your alive which means you will have to leave again won't you?" I asked sadden to know that Jyun could very well leave me again.

"Actually Sherri was able to convince Anakin to say that I died on Gildon. I know many will assume that's not true but once I give Anakin my lightsaber they might think otherwise. Plus he will only tell the council not the chancellor or anyone else" Jyun said which made lighten my mood a bit.

"So I guess if they know your dead you can finally come back to stay right?" I said hoping Jyun would say yes but I soon saw a look of sadness on his face which made me worried he would say no.

"I don't know Ahsoka…I want to stay with you but at the same time I'm afraid my past will come back to haunt me" Jyun said as he turned away from me and I could see the look of fear on his face which I have never seen before.

"Jyun I told you I don't care anymore about what you did. That's not you anymore you're a better person than you were" I said as I placed my hand on his arm and nudged him to face me. "Today you showed not just me but my master as well that you're not the same person a year ago. You've change and I'm glad you did change."

"I know I have changed Ahsoka, yet I feel that I could turn back to who I was at anytime. And the last person I want to go after is you" Jyun said worried he would turn and kill Ahsoka.

"Jyun I know that won't happen because I know you're strong enough to control yourself. I know because I believe in you. I trust you Jyun and I know you will not turn back I know it" I said as I tried to give him a hug but the pain in my gut hurt too much. Jyun saw this and leaned forward giving me a soft hug.

"Thank you Ahsoka and I love you" Jyun said as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek.

"You're welcome…now could you leave the room for a bit I need to get change" I said as I tried to get out of bed till I realized I was in too much pain to move.

"Ahsoka just relax I'll get Sherri she'll help you get dressed" Jyun said as he kept me from moving too much.

"Fine" I said knowing Jyun was right and lay back on my bed.

"Okay rest now and we will talk some more later" Jyun said as he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room.

I sighed and closed my eyes to rest a bit more so that I can get ready to head back to the council and think about what I will say to them.

_(Jyun's pov)_

I thought long and hard about what Ahsoka had told me. I knew I couldn't leave her again not after what we went through and almost losing her. I walked down the halls till I arrived to trophy room. I walked in and up on the walls where some of my weapons I had used or haven't used in battle. I looked across from them my mask, armor, boots, and clothing I wear for hunting. I walked over and could smell some of the ones I didn't use were clean meaning Sherri had been keeping my ship and belongings clean.

I then looked forward and saw where I kept my trophy skulls. Some were from different species while others were humans. But the one in the middle was the one I was most proud of. It was the skull of the xenomorph queen. I had removed her skin and cleaned her skull hanging it with the rest of the trophies. Despite what I did to the queen killing her, I didn't do it with my Yautja side I killed her with my lightsaber and used the force to beat her showing I defeated the queen as a jedi not a predator.

"Great another one to clean" Sherri said as she came from behind entering in the room.

"I thought I told you to go help Ahsoka get dressed" I said as Sherri entered the room stopping halfway from the trophies.

"I was on my way when I saw the door open and I assumed you were here to check out your new trophy" Sherri said as she walked over. "Very impressive though I wish you didn't get almost killed getting them."

"Yeah…listen Sherri I want to say I'm sorry for leaving you and Ahsoka. I couldn't risk the jedi or anyone else finding out about you and using you to get to me. Especially if your life is at stake" I said as I hoped Sherri would forgive me like Ahsoka did. "I hope you forgive me for doing that and I also hope-" Sherri interrupted me when she grabbed me and pulled me in for a big hug.

"Jyun I wasn't mad I was worried. Worried something bad happened to you and worried that you could end up killed" Sherri said as I felt tears falling down her face and onto my shoulder. "Ahsoka and I grew so worried about you and we hoped you would come back to us and now you have. But please promise us you won't leave us again."

"You don't have to worry about that Sherri I'm not going anywhere I promise" I said returning the hug. But soon after a few more minutes Sherri didn't let me go. "Um Sherri I think you still need get Ahsoka ready so could you?"

"Shhhhh just a few more minutes please" Sherri said not letting me go of the hug.

"Sherri let the boy go otherwise he might leave us again because of your motherly affection" a voice said coming from the door. I looked over and couldn't believe at who it was.

"Je-Jenn-Jennifer?" I said surprised to see it was Jennifer Ross.

"Hey Jyun it's been a while munchkin how are you doing?" Jennifer said as she walked in and helped pull Sherri off me.

"Bu-but how I thought you were" I said till Jennifer showed me something I didn't expect to see.

Jennifer turned around and removed something from the back of her neck. It was somekind of hole. It looked like somekind of electrical plug. **Wait an electrical plug that must mean that.** I thought as I realized what Jennifer was.

"From the look on your face I can tell you know what I am. I am an android" Jennifer said surprising me even more.

"An android but how, what, who, where, when, huh?" I said as I couldn't find the right words to actually say.

"Jennifer got into an accident when she was young and her entire body was completely paralyzed but her body organs and brain weren't. Luckily her father worked for a scientific organization that wanted to conduct a test but needed a living subject. They were able to do what I did to Winston and transfer her memories and mind into a computer" Sherri said as she explained to me how Jennifer became an android.

"So what happened next then?" I asked curious on what happened next.

"Well Eric who was her brother along with his father created an android body for her to transfer into. Of course it took them a few years but they were able to finish it and transfer all her mind into the body" Sherri said as she finished explaining how Jennifer got her body.

"I see…okay well if that's true then what happened to you how come you know we didn't find you?" I asked wondering where Jennifer could have been.

"Well I downloaded my memories into the system and left my body in one of the civilian's rooms. Then once the xenomorphs were out of the facility I reloaded myself back into my body" Jennifer said.

"Oh I see well it's good to see your okay then I was worried I failed you like I almost failed Ahsoka" I said remembering how I lost Ahsoka back at the republic base and could have lost her where the nest was.

"But you didn't and you shouldn't worry about it anymore. Now then I will go help Ahsoka get ready. The republic cruiser will be arriving at Naboo in an hour while we will be there in five minutes" Jennifer said as she left the room and went to help Ahsoka get dressed.

"I'm glad she is okay I like having her around. But if she keeps calling me munchkin I will rip her head off" I said hating that Jennifer has been calling me munchkin since we met.

"No you won't you like her too much to do that. Now then we should go over on what we will do when we see Skywalker and what we need my friend to say to him since we know she is the only one who can have him keep his mouth shut about you" Sherri said.

"Agree let's go over it then" I said as we began to go over what we needed to tell Sherri's friend and what we needed to do.

_Naboo (Normal pov)_

An hour had passed the _Resolute _arrived to the planet of Naboo. Anakin got onto the _Twilight _ship and headed down to Naboo to get back Ahsoka. He had told the admiral and the other clones not to come with him and asked the queen of Naboo to allow him to land on the planet.

Anakin was told to land out in the outskirts of the capital of Naboo. Anakin had the plasma caster that Jyun had given him so he could hand it back for Ahsoka. Once he found the spot on where to be he landed the ship and took the weapon down with him. He looked around and sensed no one. Just then he sensed someone nearby and looked over to see Jyun hanging upside down by a tree.

"You're late Skywalker" Jyun said as he got off the tree and landed on his feet. "Did you bring the weapon?"

"I did where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked as he showed Jyun the plasma caster.

Jyun motioned behind the tree and out came Ahsoka with a crutch under her right arm.

"Ahsoka what happened are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"Don't worry master ran into some trouble with those Xenos but I'm okay really" Ahsoka said trying to keep her master from blaming Jyun.

"She's fine Skywalker just give her a few days of rest and she will be back on her feet. Also try to keep her in bed and not have her do anything too physical till she is well. She can be quiet stubborn when she doesn't listen" Jyun said which caused Ahsoka to punch him in the arm.

"Shut up that's not true" Ahsoka said.

"Actually snips for once I agree with Jyun your going to need your rest. Now go on the ship while I have a word with Jyun here" Anakin said.

Ahsoka hesitated to leave Jyun's side worrying her master would arrest Jyun but she knew she had to and hoped things would go as Sherri had told her they would go.

Once Ahsoka got into the ship Jyun and Anakin stared at each other and the two stood quiet without the other saying a word. Until Anakin decided to break the silence and spoke. "So that's it?"

"What do you mean?" Jyun asked.

"Are we suppose to go our separate ways and I forget I ever saw you?" Anakin said who didn't feel comfortable letting Jyun go. "You know I had to lie to the council that you're dead and that is something I don't like to do."

"I know I did say I would turn myself in but it turns out I am more needed out of prison than in it. In fact I actually have a deal I wish to make with you, one I think you might like" Jyun said.

"What kind of deal?" Anakin asked curious on what Jyun had to offer him.

"Well as you know the sith know I'm dead and the only people other than you who knows I'm alive is my doctor, Ahsoka, and your wife Padme" Jyun said which surprised Anakin by what he said last.

"Whoa hold on Senator Amidala is not my wife she's just a friend" Anakin said denying he was married to Padme.

"It's okay Anakin he knows" Padme said as she appeared out behind him. Padme had C3-PO with her as she walked towards Anakin who seemed to be surprise to see her. "Ani do you remember the woman who stayed with me? Sherri Winston?"

"Um yeah….wait a minute is that woman Sherri your friend the same Sherri who is helping you Jyun?" Anakin said as he turned to Jyun.

"Yep she is, surprise you didn't figure it out earlier. Still yeah Sherri and Padme have known each other since they were little. Then Sherri moved away but they still kept in contact…till the whole someone trying to assassinate her happened and the two haven't talked then" Jyun said.

"Awww Sherri is right you do listen to her" Padme said as she leaned in forward and kissed Anakin on the cheek. "Ani I know you don't want to let him go but please just hear him out for me."

"Fine what is this deal you want to make?" Anakin asked deciding to listen to Padme and listen to what the deal was.

"Okay well like I said before no one else besides you, Padme, Sherri, and Ahsoka along with Rex, Alpha, and Fives know I'm alive right? Which reminds me you may need to give them this so they forget they ever saw me" Jyun said as he threw a small device.

"What's this suppose to be?" Anakin asked as he eyed the device.

"It's a something Sherri made to erase the memory of someone. But careful it will only work once on the person it won't work twice on them. Just aim it at them and just type what memory for them to forget" Jyun said. "I know I can trust them not saying a word to anyone but when it comes to the chancellor…I prefer to play it safe."

"Right…okay well what's the deal then" Anakin said.

"Okay well since everyone thinks I'm dead I can help you guys gain info you could use against the separatist. Including finding out where Dooku, Grievous, and anyone else you are looking for" Jyun said as he explained his deal to Anakin.

"I agree with Sherri he can be our spy and find out all we need to help weaken the separatist. And including help us find out where Dooku and Grievous are. Once their defeated the war will be over" Padme said as she agreed with Jyun about the plan he has.

Anakin thought about the deal and knew it would help them end the war. Plus Jyun knows about the separatist so him finding out what they need can help them a lot. "Hmmm as much as I don't like you I have to admit this deal can help us a lot" Anakin said as he thought about it a bit more then walked towards Jyun. Once they were an arm's reach of each other Anakin lifted his hand and extended it.

Jyun saw this as a chance that he is accepting the deal so he extended his hand and shook Anakin's hand. "Thank you Skywalker…oh and also here" Jyun said as he handed Anakin his lightsaber. "They need prove I'm dead right? So take my lightsaber and show the jedi that I am indeed dead."

Anakin took the lightsaber and looked over it. "I see…so I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" Anakin said.

"Yeah but don't worry I will transfer the info I find to Padme who will bring it to you. Just have two conditions Anakin. One don't tell anyone I am alive I prefer no one knows I am alive otherwise I'm going to have bounty hunters after me and I would hate to kill them."

"Okay well what is the second condition?" Anakin asked.

"If its okay…could I see Ahsoka from time to time?" Jyun asked hoping Anakin would say yes.

Anakin wondered why he would ask him that till he realizes now why Ahsoka defended him all the time and why both acted weird towards the other. Before Anakin could say anything though Padme came from behind and responded. "No problem now you should get on going Jyun before someone sees us."

"Thank you senator and I'll see you both next time our paths cross again. Oh and tell Ahsoka I will meet her at where we are suppose to meet bye" Jyun said as he ran into the forest and jumped on the trees before using his cloaking device to disappeared.

Anakin then turned to Padme once Jyun was gone guessing she already knew about Ahsoka and Jyun before he did. "Mind telling me something about the two I didn't know about?" Anakin asked.

"Oh relax Ani both of them deserve to have someone to be with. Besides you saw how Jyun was willing to risk his life for Ahsoka so shouldn't him bringing her back alive and helping you be enough to earn his trust" Padme said.

"Maybe…just wish someone had told me about it" Anakin said.

"Well I'll tell you all about it after we get back to Coruscant in the meantime I think you have a report to give to the council?" Padme said.

"Fine then I guess I'll see you later tonight then" Anakin said as he leaned forward and kissed Padme passionately as Padme returned the kiss as well.

"I'll see you later tonight Ani" Padme whispered as the two continued kissing.

_Three days later (Normal pov)_

It has been three days since the incident on Gildon and since the jedi council found out Jyun was indeed alive but died on the planet. Some of the council members were not convinced he was dead until Anakin brought them Jyun's lightsaber which Obi wan recognized as the same one he fought against. This put all but a few members to believe Jyun was dead and the council were also glad the xenomorph incident was taken care of.

The council also agreed to not to inform of the chancellor of the xenomorphs thinking he might do what Eric wanted to do and use the creatures in the war. Anakin despite not liking lying to the chancellor agreed as well seeing firsthand what these things can do and how dangerous they can be.

Meanwhile Ahsoka was finally feeling better and was able to move well without her crutch. Anakin and Ahsoka had a small talk about Jyun and her where Ahsoka eventually told him the truth about everything. How she knew Jyun was alive, how he nearly died saving her from Grievous, and how he faked his own death in order to be free from both sides. Anakin didn't like his padawan lying to him but understood why after having his talk with Padme. Anakin decided to keep his mouth shut about Ahsoka and Jyun but did warn Ahsoka to be careful not to get too attached to Jyun otherwise it could cause problems.

Ahsoka had finished getting dressed and grabbed her cloak before leaving her room. Ahsoka headed out of the jedi temple and headed towards Sherri's new apartment which she got from Padme. Ahsoka was on her speeder as she headed towards the apartment. When she got there she entered the building with her hood up not wanting people to see her. Once she was inside she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. After a minute the door opened and standing at the door was Jyun who was wearing black pants, shirt with long sleeves, and shoes.

"Hey Ahsoka I've been waiting for you" Jyun said as we let Ahsoka into the apartment where she removed her cloak.

"Hey Jyun…whoops sorry hello Jake how are you?" Ahsoka said remembering Jyun doesn't use his old name anymore saying since everyone says he's dead he might as well use a new name.

"I've been fine I see your feeling much better than before" Jake said as he took Ahsoka's cloak and set in on one of the nearby chairs.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better. It stills hurts a bit though the doctor said I should be able to fight again in a few more days" Ahsoka said as she walked towards Jake and hugged him. "I missed you."

Jake returned the hug and held her close to him. "I missed you too. But hey you're here and I think we should make the most of the time we have with each other" Jyun said as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek.

"I was thinking the same thing…hey by the way where did Sherri and Jennifer go anyways?" Ahsoka asked as she noticed Sherri and Jennifer were nowhere to be found.

"Oh they went on a girl's night out. They went with Senator Amidala, Senator Chuchi, and Dutchess Satine. Turns out those two are friends with Chuchi and Satine as well" Jake said as he told Ahsoka where they went.

"Wow those two get around…soooo when do they get back?" Ahsoka asked.

"Late, very late which means we have the whole place to ourselves" Jake said released the hug.

"Hmmmm that sounds good to me…well I think we should continue where we last left off don't you think?" Ahsoka said as she kissed Jyun on the cheek.

Jake slightly blush by what Ahsoka said remembering how close they were from doing it. But they stopped when they sensed something was coming which was actually the xenomorphs. So they stopped and went to warn the others. "Um Ahsoka are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don't want us to rush into anything we're not yet ready to do" Jake said as Ahsoka stopped and look at him.

"I know Jake but I am willing to try it if you are" Ahsoka said as she kissed Jake again this time on the lips. "I love you and I want you to be my first."

Jake smiled and knew he wanted her to be his first too. He picked Ahsoka up bridal style and kissed her on the lips as well. "Very well I promise I'll be gentle" Jake said.

"I know you will I trust you" Ahsoka said as she returned the kiss and both continued kissing till they arrived to Jake's room and Jake locked the door so no one would disturb them for what they are about to do.

_Deep in the outer rim_

Meanwhile deep in the outer rim the small pod carrying the alien that Sherri had taken out of Ahsoka Tano was suddenly being pulled into a large separatist ship. The small pod was soon placed on the ground surrounded by battle droids. Soon a loud metal clanking was making its way towards the pod.

"General Grievous sir we found the pod just as we were told it would be" the droid said as the figure who was actually General Grievous found the small pod.

Grievous found a small reflection into the pod and peeked inside. There he saw frozen was the alien that was pulled out of Ahsoka Tano. But unlike the other xenomorphs it had a dark orange skin and on the head a lekku shape head with blue and white stripes on it.

Grievous chuckled at the sight of it and contacted Count Dooku. "My master we have found the creature just as you foresaw it would be."

"Well done General you have done well now I need you to take the creature to your place till we are finished building the facility for our new guest" Dooku said.

"I understand sir…but if it's possible can I hunt down some of her pets when she is older?" Grievous asked.

"So long as you don't kill the queen that is fine General now get out of the system before the republic find out you were there" Dooku said as Grievous bowed his head and grabbed the pod.

"Get us out of here commander now" Grievous said ordering the droid commander to contact control room to set the ship into hyperspace. Grievous lifted the pod and looked at it. "I think we're going to get along well don't you agree little one" Grievous said as he began laughing just as the separatist ship disappeared into hyperspace.

**There we go chapter eight is done and I hope many like the ending. Now then I am planning on making a third and final story of this series but it will take a while since I have other stories to work on. So please be patient and I promise you will see the final story when I can.**

**Also to wolf now I know it's not a Predalien but it is something related to it. It's a Togrulien…name sucks I know but I like to see someone come up with a better name. Also for those who don't know who Sherri is or the ship the _Nightshroud_ then read the first story called "The predator and the jedi" to find out. I hope you like this story and I hope you will like what I have planned in the future.**

**Now then please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and take care of yourselves bye.**


End file.
